TRR King Sized Revelation
by cbeckham
Summary: This is a series! After an unexpected revelation from Constantine, you are faced with several challenges in the three days that Liam is away in Switzerland on business. One of those challenges presents itself in Switzerland! Pixleberry owns all characters except for a few.
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of a King

The King Father has requested to have a word with you. As you make your way to the study, you suddenly feel uneasy. You haven't seen much of him lately and his health has been declining since the wedding. A private nurse was brought in shortly after to help take care of his increasing needs. Since Liam is away on official business for the next several days, you will be facing his father alone. There is a sinking feeling this is about his health and that he wants your help in finding a way to break the news to Liam.

You stand outside the door as one of the guards bows and then opens it. You thank him and smile as you walk in. Expecting to see Constantine looking gaunt and in the wheel chair he's been bound to for the past few months, but to your surprise his is sitting behind his desk looking quite regal, and the wheelchair is folded and placed against the wall. He smiles as you approach. Regina on one side of him and his nurse on the other, they each greet you warmly.

CATHERINE "Constantine… you look rather dashing today."  
REGINA "He does, doesn't he?"  
CATHERINE "You wanted to see me?"  
CONSTANTINE "Yes…Come my dear and please, have a seat."

He gestures to the chair in front of the desk, and you sit in anticipation.

CONSTANTINE "Nurse, would you give us a moment please?"  
NURSE "Certainly your Majesty."

The nurse leaves the room.

CATHERINE "What's this about?"  
CONSTANTINE "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I know your schedule is quite hectic with Liam being away, but I promise to be brief."

CATHERINE "Is something wrong?"  
REGINA "Constantine has some news to share. Isn't that right dear?"  
CONSTANTINE "That is correct, and I'll get right to the point. As you know, I've been receiving a new treatment for the cancer and after visiting the doctor this morning, I'm told there is a bit of improvement in my prognosis."  
CATHERINE "This is wonderful news Constantine! To be honest I was expecting something more to the contrary. Have you told Liam yet?"  
CONSTANTINE "No, not yet, but I will as soon as he returns."  
CATHERINE "He is going to be so happy. We should celebrate when he gets back."  
CONSTANTINE "Well, it might be a bit premature for a celebration…each day will still be a struggle, but at least there is hope."  
CATHERINE "Maybe you'll feel well enough to attend the annual Apple Festival coming up next month."  
REGINA "That's right. It's always a delightful event."  
CONSTANTINE "I certainly enjoy the activities, and Liam's brother has hinted that he might be joining us as well. It would be wonderful having the entire family together."  
REGINA "Yes, it's been ages since we've seen him."  
CATHERINE "I can tell Liam misses him. How long has it been?"  
CONSTANTINE "He keeps in touch by phone from time to time, but the last time we actually saw him was at Liam's coronation… I hadn't realized how long ago that was…"

His expression pained somewhat and then he looks back to you.

CONSTANTINE "Catherine, there were two reasons I asked you here today."  
CATHERINE "What is the other reason?"

Oh no, here it comes. It was an innocent mistake… How could you have known the Swedish Ambassador was allergic to dairy products? Constantine gathers his thoughts carefully and with an anguished expression, he sighs.

CONSTANTINE "Things were a bit hectic before the end of the social season… It seems like such a long time ago but… there are matters of significant importance that I must confess…if you'll indulge me for a moment…"  
CATHERINE "Of course."  
CONSTANTINE "I hadn't planned to let so much time pass before addressing this issue… but I believe I owe you an explanation and an apology."  
CATHERINE "That's not necessary Constantine. You're right, it was a long time ago and even though I'll never understand it all, I think we've moved past that now. And besides, life is too short to carry all that weight around. You should just let it go… I know I have."  
CONSTANTINE "That is very commendable, but I cannot ignore how I deliberately acted against my oath as king...I allowed power to obstruct my judgement and I realize now what a horrific act of injustice I initiated… I should have listened to Liam...trusted him… I have long since regretted my actions…"

Constantine looks at you expectantly.

CATHERINE "Constantine, you don't have to do this..."  
CONSTANTINE "Yes. It must be said… I've carried a great deal of guilt for too long and it's time to restore peace within our family… Since retiring, I have had more than enough time to contemplate the poor decisions I've made over the years, but none more troubling than those I made against you and Liam. It's all so clear to me now… it was purely an abuse of power. When I think back at the look on Liam's face, the moment he saw those pictures of you and Tariq, I immediately regretted what I had done… his life shattered in an instant, and at the hands of his own father… What kind of man would do that to his son? I was not prepared for his reaction…He was…"

Constantine tries to fight back the tears...

CONSTANTINE "… he was devastated and then, his expression resolved to desperation while he anxiously searched the crowd for you… It was then that I knew how much you meant to him… I had forced you both into this dilemma and at what cost? I wanted so desperately to reveal this deception… bring you back to him and repair this travesty… But by then it was too late to retract, and my cowardice wouldn't allow it… I hadn't realized how far removed I had become until that very moment and even in my own grief, I can only imagine the torment you and he must have suffered. Honestly, it was a relief when you discovered the truth… even though my shame was great, the guilt was much greater..."

Regina puts her hand on Constantine's shoulder as he holds his head in his hands, and begins sobbing uncontrollably, shaking his head as if trying to erase that haunting memory. You feel a surge of emotion and tears begin to well up in your eyes as you reach out to him, placing your hand on his for comfort.

CATHERINE "Constantine… please don't do this to yourself… Have you spoken to Liam about all of this? It would mean a lot to him."  
CONSTANTINE "I have tried several times, but it's quite clear that he's not ready to forgive me just yet… Although things between us have improved somewhat, he may never be able to forgive and that is something I will have to accept… I had lost sight of what was most important… I should have supported you and welcomed you into our family."  
CATHERINE "Granted, it wasn't ideal, but you're still his father."  
CONSTANTINE "Yes, his respect is evident, but he no longer regards me the same way as before… Although I can't say I would have reacted any differently if that situation had been imposed upon me."  
CATHERINE "I'm sure it will all work out in time."  
CONSTANTINE "I can only hope… not just forgiveness from Liam but from you as well…"  
CATHERINE "I already have... it is not in my heart to harbor animosity."

He looks up in disbelief, but his troubled expression turns to admiration as he pats your hand appreciatively and then leans back in his chair.

CONSTANTINE "Thank you. Even though I don't deserve it, I thank you for allowing an old man the opportunity to somewhat redeem himself… Over the last few months I have come to respect your integrity and value your presence in our family."  
REGINA "It is quite honorable to look past the misfortunes of your life and be able to forgive. I'm certain it was not easy, but it says a lot about your character. I am quite impressed with how you have handled this situation."  
CATHERINE "Thank you both. That means a lot. I know it hasn't been easy for any of us, but I appreciate your support. And we don't always have to agree with each other, but we are family now, and families stick together… through thick _and_ thin."

Constantine and Regina look to you with newfound respect.

CONSTANTINE "In the spirit of family, let me offer my sincerest regards. I have never seen him happier, and the devotion that undoubtedly exists between you and Liam is inspiring. Anyone can see that the two of you belong together… I just wish that I had realized it sooner."

CATHERINE "We do make a pretty good team..."  
CONSTANTINE "I certainly can't deny that… There is just one more thing though…"

He opens the drawer in front of him, pulling out a sealed envelope and hands it to you from across the desk. It appears to be somewhat worn and thick. You accept it and notice a wax seal with the Cordonian crest holding it closed, you look back to him questioningly…

CATHERINE "What's this?"  
CONSTANTINE "It's a letter… Liam's mother wrote it... a few months before she passed…"  
CATHERINE "Okay but, shouldn't _you_ be the one to give it to him? I mean…"  
CONSTANTINE "It's not for him my child… It's for you."  
CATHERINE "For me? But what… I mean, how…?"

Constantine's smile is bittersweet as his countenance becomes almost nostalgic, and then he turns to Regina.

CONSTANTINE "Darling, I hope you don't mind if I speak openly about Liam's mother for just a moment. I did make a promise and I would like to respect her wishes."  
REGINA "Of course I don't mind. It is important that you honor her memory. She is Liam's mother after all."  
CONSTANTINE "My reverence is no less than that for you Regina."  
REGINA "You've never given me any reason to doubt that dear…"

Constantine smiles appreciatively at her and then slowly turns back to you.

CONSTANTINE "Victoria always knew that our son would grow up and marry someday. I am not quite sure if she had a premonition or if she simply wanted to put her emotions into words, but she wrote this letter a few months before that terrible incident and asked me to present it to the woman of Liam's choosing when the time was right. It was her dying wish to give her blessing to the woman he would marry, but _only_ if it was truly for love. Her only expectation was that you would come to know her, woman to woman… _and_ in her own words. I am not aware of its contents, but I will say that she was an exceptional woman as I am certain you will determine upon reading the letter… Since Liam won't be back for a few days, you'll have no distractions but, you may share it with him if you so wish."  
CATHERINE "I'm touched… he talks about her often, but I question him very little. She must have loved him so much."  
CONSTANTINE "Very much… I had never witnessed so much joy than what I saw the day he was born. She often felt consumed by the demands of courtly life, and taking care of Leo was a welcomed reprieve, but I knew something was missing. I was happy to see that becoming a mother afforded her the solace she needed. She was a wonderful woman, and we all suffered a tremendous loss…"  
CATHERINE "Liam still mourns her sometimes."  
CONSTANTINE "It was such a terrible time for all of us, but Liam was the one most affected by it. He was inconsolable for months afterward and when he learned the truth about her death, he remained despondent for many years. It was even worse after his brother abdicated. Seeing him become more and more withdrawn and sullen, was cause for a great deal of concern. Not only due to his mother's passing but because he felt burdened by the expectations of what would inevitably become his destiny."  
CATHERINE "My heart aches for him just thinking about it."  
CONSTANTINE "That is why I agreed to let him arrange that little excursion in New York before the start of the social season. I thought being away from court would give him time to reflect upon his life and in some way gain a renewed sense of hope and acceptance of his purpose. Upon his return, I could see that the trip had not proved to be the success I had hoped, but as Regina has so eloquently pointed out to me, it was only when you arrived in Cordonia, that he slowly began to recover from his seemingly dismal outlook and became the man I always knew he would be. I am thankful Liam found his solace in you."  
CATHERINE "You know, he did the same for me. It was fate that brought us together, even against all the odds."  
CONSTANTINE "Victoria would have been proud of the man he has become... and his choice for a wife."  
CATHERINE "What was she like? If you don't mind me asking…"

He pauses for a moment as if deep in thought and then a smile comes to his face.

CONSTANTINE "Well, she was a commoner by birthright but became a very strong presence at court. While I was born and bred to this life, it was a blessing to have the balance and simplicity she brought to our family. The people of Cordonia adored her openness and generosity but those attributes were ultimately the cause of her demise… Things were a bit different back then…"  
CATHERINE "I wish I could have met her."  
CONSTANTINE "She was, in many ways, like yourself. I'd consider you kindred spirits…"  
CATHERINE "I'll take that as a compliment."  
CONSTANTINE "The highest I could possibly give. Her zest for life was infectious."  
CATHERINE "Well, thank you for sharing that with me."  
CONSTANTINE "No, thank you Catherine. Thank you for reminding me that life is more than just governing and politics… It is about devotion, to the ones we hold dear… and embracing family above all else."  
CATHERINE "I think you already knew that, but I'm glad if I played a part in helping you remember."  
CONSTANTINE "Watching how you've turned things around for Liam is a blessing in my eyes and I am eternally grateful."  
CATHERINE "Thank you, but I'm certainly nothing special."  
CONSTANTINE "You are to Liam, and that is what matters the most."  
CATHERINE "Well, we all have a lot to be thankful for. Especially the good news about your well-being."  
CONSTANTINE "Yes, that too is a blessing."

There is a slight pause in the conversation as each of you take a moment to reflect. You sigh and then stand up from the chair.

CATHERINE "Well, thank you for giving me the letter and for this talk. It means a lot to know that I have your support. I'll go for now, but will I see you two at dinner?"  
REGINA "Yes dear. I look forward to the next item on the menu. The kitchen staff seems excited about your recent selections, and I must say, everything so far has been quite delicious."  
CATHERINE "Well thank you, but I can't take credit for planning the menu this week. Liam insisted on taking over that task. He said since he couldn't dine with us, he should at least be here in spirit, so it will be all of _his_ favorites."  
CONSTANTINE "He does have a gift for tasteful sustenance. Although I am becoming quite fond of the variety you have provided."  
CATHERINE "I'm glad you approve."  
REGINA "It will be lovely…"  
CATHERINE "I wish Liam was here..."  
CONSTANTINE "It's only for a few days…"  
REGINA "Yes, but a few days can seem like an eternity when you are newlyweds."  
CONSTANTINE "I suppose it does, but he'll be back in no time."  
CATHERINE "I know, but this is the first time we've been apart since the wedding and it's just a bit of an adjustment."  
REGINA "I remember the first time Constantine and I were separated after our marriage. I felt a bit lost without him as well but keeping busy helps. Constantine and I are here if you should need anything dear."  
CATHERINE "Thank you. And don't be surprised if I take you up on that. With this brunch coming up tomorrow I may need your expertise."  
REGINA "I'd be happy to assist."  
CATHERINE "I'll see you two at six."  
REGINA "Until then…"

You take your leave and walk slowly to your own office with letter in hand. Upon entering you head straight to the desk and place the letter on the corner. Turning around you see a pile of documents on the table that your assistant prepared before taking the day off to attend to some personal business. You sigh and wander over, picking them up as you begin shuffling through each one. Almost as if being drawn by some force, your gaze drifts to the desk and the letter that sits on the corner. You stand there for a moment contemplating your next move…

CATHERINE "Okay Victoria, what is it you want to tell me?"

You walk back to the desk and sit down pulling yourself and the chair up to it. You casually pick up the letter turning it over in your hands a few times and then lay it down, so the seal is facing up. Your hand grasps it and carefully peels it back. Reaching in to pull out the contents, you can't help but notice there are pages and pages of handwritten words… words written by Liam's mother.

CATHERINE "(This is going to take a while…)"

You slowly unfold the letter as your heart begins to thump wildly in your chest. Taking a deep breath… you begin to read…


	2. Chapter 2

You are in your office holding the letter Constantine gave you just minutes ago. It is a letter from Liam's mother, written to the woman he chose to be his bride.

You slowly unfold the letter as your heart begins to thump wildly in your chest. Taking a deep breath… you begin to read…

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _Let me start by saying it is not my wish to introduce myself to you in this manner and yet somehow, there is a feeling within me that I won't be there the day my sweet Liam marries the love of his life. As dismal as this all may seem to you, I still want to be a part of your life. Even if only in memory. I'm sure you've been told many things about me by now, but I want you to know me as a woman and not just as a queen, wife and mother. I suspect you and I share many similarities in our thoughts and overall character. I've tried to imagine the kind of person my son would fall in love with and ultimately marry and I must believe that even though he is bound by the expectations of being royalty, Liam will never let the court decide that direction of his life. Only his beautiful heart will control that outcome._

 _Since you are the woman he has chosen to spend the rest of his life with, I wish to give you my most heartfelt blessing. And if I know my darling son, he was most likely in love with you long before he would even admit it to himself. I have often observed how he will sit for hours carefully planning an activity. It amazes me how he considers every possibility before making any type of decision. When he realized his feelings for you, he quite possibly considered more of the impact his life would impose upon you than the attachment he felt. I am certain he left no stone unturned and when he finally confessed his love for you, there were no questions left to answer. His decision was unequivocal._

 _Liam has a kind and generous heart and he genuinely loves those closest to him, but I believe that falling in love means more than a casual emotion, and his vision of love is deep and abiding. Several months ago, he and his circle of friends were play acting, as most children do at this age. But, when it came time for him to choose a 'wife', he would not participate. He just walked away and as he approached me, I could see that he was troubled. When I asked him why he didn't want to play with the others, he simply said, "Mother, they want me to choose a wife." I explained that all children play this game in one form or another, but he was not going to be one of them. He said, "Being in love should not be a game and I won't pretend to be married to someone I do not love." I couldn't argue with that. Even at this youthful age, he knows love and marriage are to be revered…_

You sit back for a moment… thinking how Constantine had expected him to do that very thing. You ache inside at how close it was to becoming a reality and how miserable his life would have been. Thank God fate had stepped in and saved you both from a dismal existence. Turning back to the letter, you continue reading…

 _I was very proud of him in that moment and I couldn't help but smile. He dashed up to his room and I followed. Right before entering I overheard him talking to his favorite stuffed animal, so I stopped to listen. "When I'm ready to choose a wife, she won't be like any of these girls at court. She will be smart, beautiful and kind and she won't care that I'm a prince. She'll love me for who I am and not because of a dumb title." Those words penetrated to the very depths of my soul from the moment I heard them spurt from his mouth. Instead of going in, I slowly backed away to give him this moment of privacy. He has such a beautiful heart and I'm sure that is just one of the many reason you fell in love with him to begin with._

Liam _does_ have a beautiful heart and it is only one of the many reasons you fell in love with him. You marvel at how perceptive she was and is about him.

 _I must assume that you are not a noblewoman by birth, as I know my son and he has never taken an interest in the lifestyle to which he was born. He wants so desperately to just be a 'normal' person and I can't imagine that will ever change. Also, I have read that most men will marry a woman with qualities like their mother and women will marry similarly to their fathers. If this is true, then I will believe you are a commoner like myself and possibly quite tenacious and down-to-earth. Which brings me to the next point of this letter… I was determined to create a life of my own and the only way to do that was to move away from my home and family. They were not direct descendants of nobility, so I had no aspirations of ever becoming Queen of Cordonia. Upon arriving to the capital, I immediately secured employment as an assistant to one of the local florist's. I became quite skilled at arranging and assembling the flowers, much to my own surprise. There was to be a ball at the palace within the week and the royal florist had closed its doors for mourning, due to a death in the family. With over one hundred matching centerpieces needing to be created, our little shop was hired to complete this seemingly impossible task. We worked night and day for three days straight, only sleeping in shifts on a cot in the back room. As embarrassing as it might sound, I'm not sure I ever went that long without a full bath, or proper nutrition, but when we finished on time, the accomplishment far outweighed any inconvenience._

 _Two days after the ball, and our recovery from sleep deprivation and mal-nourishment, we were visited by the King of Cordonia. He wanted to thank us for accepting the job on such short notice and to offer an official request to become the new royal florist! Of course, the owner accepted, and I could see that Constantine wasn't as interested in that as he was with me. I already knew that his first marriage had ended in an annulment after she abandoned him and their young son. My heart went out to him and how hard it must have been trying to raise his child alone… It wasn't long after, that he began to frequent the shop, usually around the time we would close for lunch. For weeks, we spent that time getting to know each other and one day, in front of the store owner and his own guards, he asked if I would be interested in spending some time with him away from the shop and I eagerly accepted. By then, I had fallen in love with him and I was convinced that he felt the same. After ten months of proper courtship, we announced our engagement. Once we were married, one of my primary duties as queen was looking after Leo. He is quite boisterous but is always polite and kind to me. I never tried to take his own mother's place, but I never objected to him calling me mother either. It was very rewarding caring for Leo, but what I wanted more than anything was a child of my own. I'll never forget the day I learned that my dream would soon become a reality. After the arrival of this precious gift, my life was complete. Having the title of queen has its advantages, but there is nothing more rewarding than being a mother. Once you've experienced it for yourself, you will know exactly what I mean..._

Just then, your phone rings. As you pick it up, you see it's Liam and smile.

CATHERINE "Hello sweetheart."  
LIAM "It's _so_ good to hear your voice my love."  
CATHERINE "I miss you already."  
LIAM "I missed you the moment I left this morning."  
CATHERINE "Liam…You are so sweet."  
LIAM "Only to you. So how has your day been My Queen?"  
CATHERINE "Well, I had an interesting conversation with your father this morning."  
LIAM "Oh? What about?"  
CATHERINE "The conspiracy against us and the things that happened at your coronation."  
LIAM "Why would he bring that up again?"  
CATHERINE "He said it was important that we both know how ashamed he is for creating such a situation in the first place."  
LIAM "Only because you unveiled his scheme."  
CATHERINE "I'm not so sure he didn't want it to be revealed. He also said that he had lost sight of the things that were important and how he had let power control his judgement."  
LIAM "That's an understatement."  
CATHERINE "He was very sincere Liam and asked for our forgiveness."  
LIAM "Oh. And how did you respond to that?"  
CATHERINE "Well, speaking for myself I told him I already had."  
LIAM "Things between us have been less tense but I'm not so sure I'm ready to just forget that it ever happened."  
CATHERINE "If you could have seen him this morning you might have thought a little differently. He broke down crying when he remembered how devastated you were when you saw those pictures of me and Tariq at your coronation."  
LIAM "Catherine, I never doubted your integrity, not even for a moment, but it was hard for me to see you in the arms of another man."  
CATHERINE "I can only imagine what was going through your mind."  
LIAM "I wanted so desperately to take you away from all the chaos, to hold you in my arms, and tell you everything would be alright, but we both know that didn't happen quite the way I had planned… I have my own share of regrets from that horrible night Catherine."  
CATHERINE "I know… but I wish I were in your arms right now Liam."  
LIAM "So do I."

There is a slight pause in conversation as you begin to imagine that he's holding you close, his breath gently caressing your skin… you sigh.

LIAM "Is everything alright love?"  
CATHERINE "Yeah… I was just thinking about you…"  
LIAM "And what were you thinking exactly?"  
CATHERINE "I was thinking… how desperately I want you right now _…_ "  
LIAM " _Catherine…_ "

Another pause… and then he speaks determinedly.

LIAM "That's all I needed to hear. I can be there in a couple of hours. Tell staff to add an extra place setting at the table tonight."  
CATHERINE "But, what about your meetings?"  
LIAM "We have finished for today and I can leave early in the morning and make it back in time before the next one starts. They will never know I'm gone."  
CATHERINE "Not that I mind but you're serious, aren't you?"  
LIAM "Of course I'm serious. You can't expect me to neglect My Queen in her time of need. And besides, I have a few of my own…"  
CATHERINE "Won't you be jet lagged?"  
LIAM " _Nothing_ is going to stop me from tending to you my love."  
CATHERINE "Mmmm… what should I be expecting?"  
LIAM "Whatever Her Majesty desires…"  
CATHERINE "And what does His Majesty desire?"  
LIAM "Before or after I discard my clothes?"  
CATHERINE " _After of course_ …"  
LIAM " _I'll strip yours from that voluptuous body and throw you on the bed…_ _kissing, caressing every inch of you until you're drenched and hot_ … _then I'll make sweet, passionate love to you for as long as it takes until you are completely satisfied_."  
CATHERINE " _Liam_ … you've already got me going."  
LIAM " _I was there the moment you said hello_."  
CATHERINE " _Oh Liam…_ "  
LIAM "Hey, don't start without me."  
CATHERINE "Never."  
LIAM "Good. I'll see you soon my love."

You hang up, your face flushed, and a smile slowly reaches your lips. Liam will be home in a few hours, and you have a few things to prepare. You take the letter and place it in the desk drawer and head down to the kitchen to inform staff that their king will be home for dinner tonight. Then you find Constantine and Regina in the sitting room.

CATHERINE "Liam has decided to join us for dinner tonight."  
CONSTANTINE "So, I take it the negotiations were a success then?"  
REGINA "My, that was prompt."  
CATHERINE "Not yet, but he wanted to have dinner with us, and plans to leave first thing in the morning."  
CONSTANTINE "I hope this won't become his usual practice for heaven's sake. The cost of jet fuel is astronomical."  
REGINA "Now Constantine, surely you wouldn't begrudge these two over a little fuel. After all, they're still newlyweds."

You blush as Regina smiles and Constantine suddenly grasps the meaning.

CONSTANTINE "Oh! Well... I wouldn't let a couple of thousand gallons of fuel come between young love. I look forward to seeing him. Are we still on for six?"  
CATHERINE "Yes. And I need to finish a few things before he gets here, so I'll see you two then."  
REGINA "Certainly dear."

You make your way upstairs to your bedroom suite and immediately start rummaging through your wardrobe. Finally, you find the perfect dress. It's a low cut, wrap around that has strategically placed ties to hold it closed.

CATHERINE "Perfect!"

You hurry to the bathroom and turn on the water for a quick bath. Afterward you get dressed and head to your office with the intent to busy yourself until Liam arrives. Upon entering, the familiar pile of documents sits on the table, still awaiting your attention. Before beginning, you search the playlist of tunes on your phone and after placing the earbuds in each ear, you start. With the diversion of singing out loud and swaying to the music, time goes by quickly… and before you know it, you've reached the end of the stack. Just then your favorite song starts playing, sparking a crescendo of singing and animated movements… Just as you are about to hit the high notes you to look up to see Liam standing in the doorway observing you with a smile. You immediately drop the earbuds…

LIAM "Don't stop on my account."  
CATHERINE "Liam!"

He closes the door as you run toward him and he hurriedly matches your pace. After colliding into each other's arms, your lips meet in a sweltering kiss… sending currents of heat throughout your body.

CATHERINE "How long were you standing there?"  
LIAM "Long enough… I was quite enjoying your performance."

He lifts you up in his arms and carries you to the edge of the desk, quickly clearing a spot… his lips never part from yours. You reach to pull off his jacket and begin unbuttoning his shirt as he continues to bathe you in kisses.

CATHERINE " _What about dinner?"  
_ LIAM " _I have more important things to tend to at the moment..."_

You remove his shirt, caressing his chest and then down to his belt. He steps back for a moment and hurriedly pulls it off. You continue to his pants and underwear as they fall around his ankles and he steps out of them, kicking them to the side. He quickly loosens the first tie of your dress… sliding it over your shoulders and off…

LIAM " _Mmmm…_ "

His hand grasping the curve, he kisses from your neck to your breast… drawing sensual circles with his tongue and nibbling at the tip. With your head tilted back, and your eyes closed, you relish every moment of his touch on your skin.

CATHERINE "Oh Liam…"

His kisses trail up to your neck and then find your lips again. You reach down slowly, taking him in your hand, stroking his erection with fervor as his breathing becomes rapid and in a raspy voice, speaks your name…

LIAM " _Oh Catherine…"_

As he removes the dress from the rest of your body, he lets out a deep groan when he discovers you are completely bare. His hand delves down, gently caressing your sweet spot and with tender strokes he penetrates you with his fingers. You respond with a lively moan, moving against him until you are drenched and on the verge of spasm. With one hand gripping your thigh to pull you closer, he grasps your hair with the other and brings your face to his, thirst in his eyes. With your legs wrapped around him, you can feel the heat of his erection leaning near your wet folds, almost begging to penetrate… He gently bites at your ear and whispers…

LIAM " _I want to make love to you Catherine_."  
CATHERINE " _Yes...love me Liam_."

Without hesitation, he plunges into you with such force that you yelp in surprise but is replaced with sounds of immense pleasure as he pushes deeper and deeper. Your body raising and lowering as you match his momentum.

LIAM " _Tell me that you love me Catherine_ …"  
CATHERINE " _I love you Liam …so much_ …"  
LIAM " _I love you…"_

His kisses deep and hot as he begins to thrust harder, faster, clutching your thighs until he feels you quiver in ecstasy and with one last powerful push, he releases inside you as a wave of warmth flows through your body. You collapse in each other's arms trying to catch your breath…

CATHERINE " _Liam_ … _Ohhh Liam…_ "  
LIAM " _Catherine_... _you are so beautiful…_ "

Afterward, you both get dressed and head to the bedroom to freshen up and change clothes, then make your way to the dining room. Constantine and Regina are waiting.

CONSTANTINE "Liam, good to see you son."  
LIAM "Father, Regina, it's good to be home tonight."  
REGINA "I wasn't sure if we should wait or start without you two."

She smiles almost as if she knows what just happened in your office. Liam holds out your chair and once seated, he takes the one next to you. Servers bring out the spread and each of you begin helping yourself.

LIAM "We are only a few minutes late, but we appreciate your patience."  
CONSTANTINE "How are the negotiations coming along?"  
LIAM "We spent today focused on our ideas and tomorrow will be devoted to organizing them."  
CONSTANTINE "Keep me informed along the way. I'm anxious to see how Cordonia will fare at the summit."  
LIAM "Certainly father."  
CONSTANTINE "I'm actually glad you came back tonight. I have a bit of news I would like to share with you."  
LIAM "I'm listening."  
CONSTANTINE "I saw my doctor this morning…"  
LIAM "And?"  
CONSTANTINE "And, you know I was placed on a new treatment plan recently… well the report came in today."  
LIAM "What did the doctor say father?"  
CONSTANTINE "It seems there is a bit of improvement."  
LIAM "How much of an improvement?"  
CONSTANTINE "Enough that the cancer has slowed in progression and with continued treatment, it's quite possible to achieve remission."  
LIAM "That is wonderful news father! And I just noticed that you're not in your wheelchair. This is good news as well."  
CONSTANTINE "Yes. I decided to put it away for a while and try building up my strength by walking more. That thing is such a nuisance."  
LIAM "So I take it you're feeling well?"  
CONSTANTINE "Yes, somewhat. The lightheadedness is all but gone and the nausea has been well controlled with medicine."  
LIAM "I am relieved to hear that father. It's good to know that there is finally some hope."  
CONSTANTINE "Catherine mentioned the Apple Festival this morning and I had neglected to mention that your brother might be in attendance with his family."  
LIAM "I don't know if I can stand any more good news. It will be good to see him and meet his family after all this time."  
CONSTANTINE "It will be wonderful having the entire family in attendance. I have missed many opportunities with regard to that and I hope you won't make that same mistake Liam."

Liam looks at you with a smile, taking your hand and kissing it gently.

LIAM "Father, nothing is more important to me than family and spending time with the ones I love."  
CATHERINE "I'll make sure he doesn't forget."  
REGINA "Catherine, since this will be your first time organizing the festival, will you be needing any assistance with preparations?"  
CATHERINE "Actually, I was going to ask you about that. I'm not sure about the decorations and I want to keep it as close to tradition as possible. Would you mind?"  
REGINA "Of course not. To be perfectly honest, I have missed certain duties of being queen and it would be a pleasure to help any way I can."  
CATHERINE "And, I can learn from one of the best in the process."

Regina laughs appreciatively.

REGINA "Oh dear, I don't know about that. I'll teach you everything I know, but you have done quite well without my help so far."  
CATHERINE "I do my best but I'm sure there is a lot more to learn."  
LIAM "You have mastered many tasks my love and I am very proud to have you as my queen."  
CATHERINE "Well thank you Liam. You're not so bad yourself."

Liam laughs, as does Constantine and Regina. Once everyone is finished eating, you all sit back to relax for a moment.

CONSTANTINE "That was a very satisfying meal, as is the company."  
LIAM "I'll second that father."  
CATHERINE "Would you look at us… being a family."  
REGINA "Yes…it's quite refreshing isn't it?"

The genuine smiles speak volumes.

LIAM "Father, do you need my assistance before Catherine and I retire?"  
CONSTANTINE "No, I still have my nurse you know. No need to fuss over me. And besides, you have an early day tomorrow, so you should get some rest."  
LIAM "Very well. Regina, do you need help getting him upstairs?"  
REGINA "Actually, he's walking quite well but thank you. We'll manage."  
LIAM "If you are sure then, I will bid you both goodnight."  
CONSTANTINE "Good night my children."  
CATHERINE "Sleep well you two."  
REGINA "And you as well dear."

Liam stands, looking at you expectantly and you rise from the table with a smile. As you exit the dining room, Liam takes your hand and you walk side-by-side toward the stairs.

CATHERINE "Hey Liam?"  
LIAM "Yes love."  
CATHERINE "Would you mind if we took a stroll through the gardens?"  
LIAM "I think I can manage for a few minutes."

Instead of going upstairs, you both head outside and into the palace gardens. The breeze of the summer air caresses your skin and gives you a peaceful sensation.

LIAM "So, why the gardens My Queen?"  
CATHERINE "I just thought we could both use some fresh air."  
LIAM "Good idea. It is a beautiful night, and would you mind if we just sat here on the bench instead?"  
CATHERINE "Not at all."

As you both sit, Liam drapes his arm around you and you lean against him laying your head on his shoulder. A wave of serenity falls over you and you sigh.

LIAM "Something on your mind?"  
CATHERINE "No, I'm just happy you came home tonight."  
LIAM "You were very persuasive."  
CATHERINE "Yeah, I have that effect on people."  
LIAM "I'd call it a gift."

You both look up to the stars dancing around in the open sky and listen to the crickets chirping and the leaves rustling in the trees.

CATHERINE "Liam, do you remember the Masquerade Ball?"  
LIAM "Of course I remember. It was the second time I laid eyes on the most beautiful sight I had ever seen…"  
CATHERINE "Aww, that is so sweet…What were you thinking when you realized I had come here as one of the suitors?"  
LIAM "To be honest, I was a bit shocked at first. After that night in New York, I never thought I'd see you again."  
CATHERINE "So you thought about me after you left New York?"  
LIAM "I couldn't _stop_ thinking about you, Catherine. I believe I was in love with you even then…"  
CATHERINE "You know, after I walked back to my apartment that night, I remember thinking that same thing. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the edge of my bed with tears streaming down my face."

Liam pulls you closer.

LIAM "Oh Catherine, I never knew…"  
CATHERINE "They were mostly happy tears…"  
LIAM "What do you mean?"  
CATHERINE "Well… when I realized I was in love with you..."  
LIAM "And then I had to leave…"  
CATHERINE "It wasn't just that…Even with no promise of anything more, I couldn't stop thinking how my life had been transformed. I felt alive for the first time and I was never going to be the same again."  
LIAM "That's exactly how I felt Catherine... That night was no accidental meeting between two strangers, it was preordained to bring us together."  
CATHERINE "Yeah. I'm glad we didn't disappoint the stars."  
LIAM "My life would have been so empty without you my love."

His hand takes your chin, guiding you to him and kisses you softly, slowly. You move closer, pressing against him, wrapping your arms around him as the kiss quickly becomes enflamed with passion. He pulls back for a moment…

LIAM "Should we continue this upstairs?"  
CATHERINE "You read my mind."

You both rise from the bench and make your way back into the palace, up the stairs and finally to your bedroom. As soon as the door closes behind you, he kisses you fervently and as if by magic the clothes begin to fall, piece by piece, all around the room. He leads you to the bed where you lie down pulling him with you. He blankets you with kisses as he slides down your body and pauses looking up at you. He smiles a devious smile as his hand delves to your inner thighs, roving meticulously for a moment. You open your legs to accommodate him as he slowly kisses you to your core. He groans when he tastes you and with his tongue probing deeper, you let out a gratified whimper.

CATHERINE " _Liam…_ "  
LIAM " _Mmmm_ … _you taste so sweet…_ "

His hands grasping your thighs tightly as he continues his pursuit of giving you pleasure, relishing every moment himself. When he slides back up to take your lips again, you shift your body, turning him over until he is laying on his back and you are balanced above him smiling confidently.

LIAM "What's this?"  
CATHERINE "You'll see."

He smiles, eagerly awaiting your next move. You bend down and kiss him hard and he moans in approval. He urgently grabs your waist but releases when you begin tracing a line of kisses down his neck, over his chest and down until you reach his length. You take him in your hand and kiss the tip ever so slightly.

LIAM " _Oh Catherine_ …"

Then you let your tongue roll over the top for a moment before slowly taking him in your mouth. His breath heavy and he groans deeply as you devour him repeatedly.

LIAM " _Ohhh…Catherine, don't stop..._ stop… _"_

As he struggles to keep from exploding, he reaches for you, but you're not quite finished yet. You flash him a smile and slide your tongue from the bottom of his length all the way up and quickly draw the tip into your mouth, tasting him as a trace suddenly escapes. He urgently pulls you up as you straddle him and without hesitation he guides your hips, and slides inside you. You hold onto the headboard and ride him like he was a stallion in full gallop mode and he eagerly matches your pace. Once he feels you tremble, he bursts inside you with uninhibited intensity.

CATHERINE " _Liam… yes_ …"  
LIAM " _Ohhh… Catherine_."

You collapse on his chest as you both lay breathless. Afterward he rubs your arm affectionately as you lay your head on his chest. Both of you content and satisfied.

LIAM "You continue to amaze me Catherine."  
CATHERINE "So I take it you approve."  
LIAM "Definitely."  
CATHERINE "There's more where that came from."  
LIAM "I almost didn't make it this time…"

He suddenly laughs.

CATHERINE "What?"  
LIAM "I just wonder what you would have done if I hadn't resisted."  
CATHERINE "You should have let me finish."  
LIAM "How would I ever satisfy My Queen if I had let that happen?"  
CATHERINE "I'm sure you'd figure something out."  
LIAM "I'm glad you think so."

He smiles and leans over placing a sweet kiss on your lips. You sigh in contentment.

LIAM "Let's get cleaned up and then try to get some sleep. I think two flights in one day has finally caught up with me."  
CATHERINE "Not to mention other activities that might have contributed to your fatigue."  
LIAM "I'll never get enough of you Catherine, fatigued or otherwise."

You both get up and head to the bathroom to freshen up. Once finished you climb into bed and curl up against Liam. He wraps you in the warmth of his arms and kisses your forehead, sighing in contentment.

CATHERINE "I'm so glad you came home. I sleep much better with you next to me."  
LIAM "Me too my love."  
CATHERINE "If only I hadn't planned that charity brunch tomorrow I could have made the trip with you."  
LIAM "We should coordinate our schedules a bit better in the future."  
CATHERINE "At least I have you for tonight."  
LIAM "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else love."

You lean over kissing him and then lay your head on his chest as he pulls you closer and smiles.

LIAM "Good night My Queen."  
CATHERINE "Good night My King."

Soon you are both fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

– from Liam's perspective

Early the next morning, you awaken before the alarm is set to go off and lay there for a moment, trying to focus your eyes on Catherine. There is just enough moonlight shining through the window that you can see her peacefully sleeping beside you. As you watch in adoration you can't help but smile, the urge to touch her is so strong but you resist knowing she might awaken.

LIAM "(My Queen needs her rest.)"

You love her more than life itself and if she asked you to, you wouldn't hesitate to come back again tonight, no matter how exhausted you might be. Bringing her happiness has become your foremost objective in life because before Catherine, you were just a product of your environment. A very harsh one in fact, where you felt lost and hopeless in all the expectations of the crown. She changed all of that even before she agreed to be your wife, and you feel more alive than you ever dreamed possible…

LIAM "(Such a beautiful soul…)"

As you gaze at her naked body only inches from yours, it instantly arouses you, but you resist…for now. Being in love with her makes life complete and making love to her is just icing on the cake. And oh how sweet it is!

You sigh and reluctantly roll over to get out of bed, stopping to turn off the alarm, grab your phone and then head to the bathroom. After closing the door, you call to make sure arrangements are in order for arrival to the airport and then hop in the shower. As the hot water washes over you, you reach for the shampoo and notice Catherine's items tucked neatly in each nook, leaving only room enough for your essentials. You smile thinking how she has filled your heart in much the same way…

After drying off you walk into the closet and take clean clothes to put on, but you pause looking around at how organized everything is… how did you not notice before? Each of your shirts hang neatly together, as does your trousers… your socks and underwear are folded and perfectly tucked into the drawers...your undershirts folded and stacked on the shelf and your shoes meticulously placed on the shelves for easy access. Knowing your organizational skills _never_ extended to the closet, you smile…

LIAM "(Always so thoughtful…)"

As you get dressed, your thoughts still on Catherine… You know that if she were awake right now, she'd be fussing over you, adjusting your collar, helping you with the cufflinks, or straightening your jacket… A warm feeling washes over you…

LIAM "(I am such a lucky man…)

After getting dressed, you walk over to where she lays sleeping and lean down, kissing her gently on the cheek, then whisper in her ear…

LIAM " _I love you Catherine_."

She rouses but doesn't waken, and you quietly move toward the door, turning around to capture one last glimpse of the love of your life before closing it and reluctantly walk to the awaiting motorcade.

On the short ride to the airport, your phone buzzes. Reaching in your pocket you find a group text from the Chairman of the Summit Committee and there is a change of venue for the next phase of the negotiations. You carefully add the new location to your calendar and then tuck the phone back into your pocket. It buzzes again, and again… You grimace.

LIAM "(Who even invented group texts…?)"

Awaiting the limo inspection before entering the airport parking area, your phone buzzes again. You pull it out and it's a text from a kindly diplomat that shares your love for cappuccino and asks if he should bring you one. You quickly reply with a thumbs-up emoji and then slip the phone back into your pocket.

As the limo reaches the front of the airport your phone buzzes yet again!

LIAM "(What now?!)

By now you are frustrated by the constant interruptions but immediately soften when you see it's a text from Catherine. It simply reads…

CATHERINE  
"I love you."

You smile but there is no time to respond. You quickly adjust your phone to airplane mode and head to the gate. After boarding, the pilot welcomes His Majesty, and everyone is instructed to prepare for takeoff. Once in the air, you unbuckle the safety belt and lay the seat back, hopefully getting some more sleep before arriving back in Switzerland.

Staring out the window, your thoughts wander back to the palace and Catherine... remembering how the moonlight shone against her olive skin making her look like an angel, and how badly you wanted to stay… holding her until she awoke… waiting to see her hypnotic brown eyes… Finally, after closing yours, you drift off to sleep…

A few hours later, you are awakened to the voice of the pilot instructing everyone to prepare for landing. Bringing the seat back up and securing the safety belt, you stifle a yawn while straightening your jacket and smoothing out your pants.

After landing, you exit the plane and are then whisked to another awaiting limo. There is time to go back to your suite and freshen up before heading to the meeting. After the usual security check, you enter, and the butler greets you with a cappuccino in one hand and the morning newspaper in the other. Taking the paper and placing it under your arm, you then accept the cappuccino.

LIAM "What's this?"  
BUTLER "Her Majesty reached out this morning and requested to have a cappuccino prepared for your arrival sir."

You smile.

LIAM "She did? How very considerate."  
BUTLER "Yes, and she was very specific with the ingredients Your Majesty. I hope it is to your liking."

You smile and take a sip.

LIAM "Ahh, it's perfect. Just the way I like it. Thank you."  
BUTLER "Will you be requiring breakfast this morning sir?"  
LIAM "Maybe just toast and jam?"  
BUTLER "Certainly Your Majesty."

The butler smiles and bows as he takes his leave to prepare the request. You sit down at the desk where a few documents have been carefully placed to the side and upon inspection, you see that it's the agenda for today's meeting. Since the venue has been changed, the next meeting is not scheduled to start for a few hours. Taking out your phone with one hand as the other holds the cappuccino, you press the speed dial and hear one ring, then another…

CATHERINE "Liam!"  
LIAM "Good morning my love."  
CATHERINE "So, you're back in Switzerland?"  
LIAM "Yes. I'm here. I got your text right before leaving the airport."  
CATHERINE "I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you."  
LIAM "I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left. And, I love you too Catherine."  
CATHERINE "You show me that everyday...but I like to hear you say it sometimes."  
LIAM "I'll never get tired of saying it my love... thank you for the cappuccino, it was a pleasant surprise and exactly what I needed."  
CATHERINE "It bothered me that you had to leave so early this morning, and I wanted to at least make sure you had something to help get you going."  
LIAM "Always so thoughtful."  
CATHERINE "When it comes to you Liam, yes... So, when do the meetings start? Shouldn't you be heading there now?"  
LIAM "They had to change the venue due to some minor flooding and time was needed to prepare the alternate location, so we are scheduled a little later than originally planned."  
CATHERINE "Minor flooding?"  
LIAM "Yes. It seems that one of the pipes from the facilities burst and it wasn't discovered until the floors were completely saturated."  
CATHERINE "Oh no."  
LIAM "It's fine, at least it gave me this opportunity to hear your voice… Have you been preparing for the charity brunch?"  
CATHERINE "Yeah, I'm waiting for Hana. She's going to help me pick out an outfit. One that screams 'donation' but without appearing to beg for it."  
LIAM "I'm sure you two will find the perfect attire as always."  
CATHERINE "Regina is going to review my speech and fine-tune it if necessary, so I feel pretty confident about that."  
LIAM "That's wonderful Catherine. I'm glad to see you two working together."  
CATHERINE "She has a lot of clever ideas and since I'm so new to all of this, it's been a blessing to have her support."  
LIAM "I agree that we all need assistance from time to time but you have been quite resourceful on your own Catherine."  
CATHERINE "Thank you Liam. It's important that you think so."  
LIAM "Your capabilities precede you my love."  
CATHERINE "Well, I've got the greatest support system in the world. So how could I possibly fail, right?"  
LIAM "It's not so much the support that matters, but more of the one you are supporting."  
CATHERINE "Aww Liam… you always make me feel special."  
LIAM "You are special Catherine, to me at least."  
CATHERINE "And you My King have spoiled me. How could I ever live without you?"  
LIAM "Hopefully you'll never know."  
CATHERINE "Come in! Liam, Hana is here, and I should probably go for now."  
LIAM "Okay my love. I hope your brunch is a success."  
CATHERINE "Thank you. And I know you'll win over all those dignitaries with your power of persuasion. You've got this."  
LIAM "I certainly hope so, but your confidence is appreciated. Text me when you're finished, and I will call as soon as I possibly can."  
CATHERINE "Okay, I will. I love you Liam."  
LIAM "I love you too Catherine."  
HANA "Hi Liam!"  
LIAM "Hello Hana. I trust that you'll take care of our queen in my absence."  
HANA "Oh, I'll do my best."  
LIAM "I know you will. Have fun you two."

You hang up, encouraged that Catherine has so many people willing to be there for her when you cannot. You sip the cappuccino and notice toast and jam sitting next to the newspaper.

Now it's time to focus on your next task… mentally preparing yourself for the tedious negotiations ahead with dignitaries and diplomats at the summit. You are determined to put Cordonia on the map and spearhead the fight against terrorism. A fight you know all too well…

As you continue to sip the cappuccino and eat your breakfast, you open the laptop brought for various tasks. Primarily for research but also to help you brush up on the deutsch language. The German Ambassador is one of the most powerful delegates at the summit, and your hope is to gain his alliance and judging by his following, it's possible to have more than enough support to endorse your platform.

A while later, your alarm goes off and you begin putting everything away. Your goal is to arrive early in hopes of speaking with the ambassador before the meeting. Your anxiety begins to build, but you fight it off knowing you have a solid declaration prepared. Right before silencing your phone, you get a text from Catherine.

CATHERINE  
"Sending good vibes your way  
sweetheart and I know you'll  
be phenomenal, as always!  
I love you."

You read the text several times as your anxiety gives way to confidence. You smile.

LIAM "(How does she always do that to me?)"

You shake your head in amazement at how she always knows when you need her. You silence your phone as the motorcade pulls up to the venue and your car is just behind Ambassador Shults.

LIAM "(Okay, here we go...)"

After exiting the limo, you quicken your pace to catch up to the ambassador.

LIAM "Guten Morgen Botschafter."  
AMBASSADOR SHULTS "Ah, König Liam. Es ist eine Freude, Sie zu sehen."  
LIAM "Und du auch."  
AMBASSADOR SHULTS "I can speak bit of English if you prefer. Something on your mind Eure Majestät?"  
LIAM "Actually yes, there is ambassador. Can we speak privately?"  
AMBASSADOR SHULTS "Natürlich."

Once inside the building you request a private area from the summit committee escort and then you and the ambassador are quickly led to an empty conference room, just down the hall from the meeting. You both sit, and the ambassador turns to you.

AMBASSADOR SHULTS "I presume dis in regard to your agenda?"  
LIAM "You presumed correctly…"

After presenting your plans, the ambassador sits back in his chair considering every detail with intrigue and his expression is pleasant.

AMBASSADOR SHULTS "I must say, dis is well thought out plan. Much consideration for all nationen. Terrorismus affect us all."  
LIAM "We must join our forces to combat this ever-present threat. Can I count on your country for support when I present to the committee this afternoon?"  
AMBASSADOR SHULTS "I speak with my council of dis matter, but I am confident Cordonia can be assured our support."  
LIAM "Danke ambassador. I look forward to our future partnership."  
AMBASSADOR SHULTS "Cordonia is small country, but ideas wunderbar."

You both exit the conference room and the place is abuzz with security, media and the escort awaiting to take you into the meeting area. Already you can hear the opening ceremony. Once inside you drop your briefcase and take your seat noticing a cappuccino on the table. You look around for your colleague and lift it up to him in thanks and he nods.

After several hours of grueling legislative talks from religion to healthcare, there is a break for lunch. You quickly check your phone to see if Catherine has texted that her brunch is concluded, but there is nothing yet.

LIAM "(Things must be going well…)"

You put your phone away and follow the crowd to a restaurant that has been erected in a room adjacent to the venue with unlimited food and drinks. You take a seat near Ambassador Shults and he nods when he sees you. The conversation is enjoyable as is the blackened salmon, brussels sprouts and a glass of Chardonnay.

After finishing your meal, the ambassador raises his glass toward you in a toast, as does everyone else sitting at the table.

AMBASSADOR SHULTS "I toast to newest ally in war on terrorismus. Seine Majestät, König Liam der Cordonia!"  
LIAM "Danke, Eine Allianz für die Ewigkeit."

You lift your glass, echoing their cheers, and everyone drinks in unison.

Once finished, the delegates reassemble back to the conference area where your platform is next on the agenda. The interpreters are setting up and few media that made it for day two are doing quick checks of their equipment. You take a seat and check your phone again… nothing. The chairman waits for everyone to settle in before officially calling the meeting to order. He presents you to the delegates…You take a deep breath and then begin…

LIAM "Good afternoon. Today I would like to enlighten you with a subject of significant importance. That subject is terrorism and what it has done to the world. We have all dealt with some form of aggression against our citizens and governments and being great or small is of no consequence. These acts of violence extend to each of our countries and I would like to share an idea that I hope will prove to be the means to an end…

Once the debates and discussions are finished, nearly four hours later, you end with an inspirational statement.

LIAM "I would like to conclude by saying terrorism is something which should be eradicated from our world. Having suffered personal loss myself, it has been the motivation behind this plan I have presented to you today. I am confident that combining our forces and knowledge will prove significant in our fight against terrorism."

A round of applause ensues and then the chairman requests a short recess. You check your phone again and still, nothing from Catherine. You become a bit anxious as you punch the speed dial. It goes directly to voice mail. You leave a message, hoping she can't hear the desperation in your voice.

LIAM "I hope your brunch was a success my love. We have a few more hours before finishing and I just needed to hear your voice. Hugs and kisses."

You try calling Hana, Maxwell, and even Bertrand but no one is answering. After the short break you spend the next few hours half listening to the other delegates. Your attempt to focus becomes more difficult and you are a bit annoyed that Catherine hasn't responded but worried at the same time.

LIAM "(This is unlike her, I hope nothing is wrong…)"

Finally, the meeting is coming to an end and upon checking your phone for the umpteenth time…a text from your beloved.

LIAM (Thank God!)  
CATHERINE "We finished brunch at two.  
Great results! I miss you!

You smile and the annoyance and worry you felt earlier has all but disappeared as you breathe an audible sigh of relief. Once the chairman adjourns the meeting you head straight for the exit but a few of the delegates catch you just before making it out. You reluctantly stop for them to catch up. There are congratulatory handshakes and cordial banter, but the real reason is to invite you to dinner to which you respectfully decline, citing your need to take care of some personal business. It wasn't _exactly_ a lie. As exciting as this trip has been, nothing excites you more than talking to the love of your life at this moment. They each part with a friendly wave as you hurriedly walk to the awaiting motorcade. Once inside the limo, you take out your phone and speed dial the woman that has captivated you from the moment you met her. One ring…

CATHERINE "Liam! How are you sweetheart?"  
LIAM "Much better now that I hear your voice. I was a bit concerned when I hadn't heard from you my love."  
CATHERINE "I'm so sorry Liam. After the brunch we had to clean up and the time just slipped away from me…"  
LIAM "No worries love… I'm just glad to know you are alright. Now, I want to hear more about these 'Great results' you mentioned. I take it the charity brunch proved to be a success?"  
CATHERINE "It was. We exceeded our goal by thirty percent!"  
LIAM "This is wonderful news, with so many disasters happening each year, it will be good to have a surplus for the relief fund. I can't say I'm surprised though."  
CATHERINE "Well, they might have just wanted to impress their new queen…"  
LIAM "I doubt that's all it was. You should never underestimate your power of persuasion my love."  
CATHERINE "It did prove to be effective in my pursuit to win your heart."  
LIAM "In all fairness, _that_ didn't require too much persuasion…"  
CATHERINE "Speaking of persuasion, I want to know more about the outcome of your impossible feat. Did you get the support you were expecting?"  
LIAM "Actually it went quite well. And yes, the support was tremendous. We have one more day to incorporate some of the other delegates' ideas and then the plan will be set in motion over the next few months."  
CATHERINE "Hmm, someone else with the power of persuasion, eh King Liam."  
LIAM "I learned from the best My Queen."  
CATHERINE "Aww… But you really are a wonderful King. I'm so proud of you."  
LIAM "That means more than you'll ever know Catherine."

As the motorcade reaches the hotel, you are escorted to the lobby by your guards. A private elevator awaits.

LIAM "I have arrived at the hotel and the elevator doesn't get very good reception. I will call you back as soon as I reach the room."  
CATHERINE "Okay. I'll be waiting."

You hang up as the elevator door closes and ascends upward to your suite. Once security has given clearance, you enter. There to greet you is the familiar butler and instead of cappuccino in hand, he now holds a glass of Chardonnay. You take the glass and smile.

LIAM "Her Majesty again?"  
BUTLER "Yes. She insisted Your Majesty."  
LIAM "She is quite considerate."

The butler nods in agreement as you take a sip. Immediately you recognize the distinct flavor of the vintage.

LIAM "Where did this come from?"  
BUTLER "It was brought in this evening sir. I'm not quite sure where it came from. Your dinner is waiting in the kitchen so will you be needing anything else before I retire to my quarters?"  
LIAM "No thank you. That will be all."

The butler takes his coat and heads out the door as you continue drinking the Chardonnay curiously. You go through the dining area to get to the kitchen and notice two place settings on the table.

LIAM "(Was that there this morning?)"

You continue to the kitchen unbuttoning your jacket right before entering. You just need a light snack right now and on the counter is a bowl of fruit. Taking the apple on top, you bite into it.

LIAM "(This tastes like a Cordonian Ruby.)"

From there you head straight to the bedroom. Once you turn the corner, with arms crossed and leaning up against the door frame, you are met with the most beautiful sight you've ever seen…

CATHERINE "So, _when_ were you planning to call me back?"  
LIAM "Catherine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Liam has just arrived back to the hotel suite after the summit meeting this evening and even though his dinner was waiting, he was quite annoyed that he could not reach the love of his life, that alone had diminished his appetite. Upon grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, he makes his way toward the bedroom and turning the corner he is met with the most beautiful sight he has ever seen…

CATHERINE "So, _when_ were you planning to call me back?"  
LIAM "Catherine!"

He stops in his tracks and takes a step back, drawing in a sharp breath and begins choking on the apple he took a bite of just moments before.

LIAM "Kuh, kuh, kuh!  
CATHERINE "Liam!"

You slap at his back as he leans against the wall, his head on his arm, trying to catch his breath. You take the apple from his hand and throw it away. Within a few minutes he stops coughing and the color returns to his face. You embrace him for a moment and he responds by pulling you tight to his chest as you melt in his arms.

CATHERINE "I'm so sorry Liam…"  
LIAM "No worries love... I was just taken back by your presence…"  
CATHERINE "I didn't mean to startle you… you could have choked on that Cordonian Ruby and it's all my fault."

Liam considers your words for a moment and throws his head back in laughter. You pull back glaring at him… clearly not amused.

LIAM "What?"  
CATHERINE "How can you laugh about this? People die from choking you know and I don't think the King of Cordonia is immune to such things."  
LIAM "I'm sorry love. You're right but I was just thinking how the headlines would read. 'A surprise visit from the Queen of Cordonia led to the choking of the king at the hands of a Cordonian Ruby in Switzerland.' You have to see the humor in it."

Your expression softens at the thought, and you can't keep a straight face. Suddenly you begin laughing as Liam joins you.

CATHERINE "It is pretty funny when you say it like that. I'm envisioning a gigantic red apple with arms and legs choking the King of Cordonia."

You both laugh again and then with your hands on his chest, Liam cups your cheek in one of his, a twinkle in his eyes.

LIAM "It pleases me to hear you laugh…it's music to my ears."  
CATHERINE "It's hard not to laugh when you put images in my head like that."

His smile brightens as he leans in dropping sweet kisses on your lips.

LIAM "I am very happy to see you by the way. You look beautiful as always."  
CATHERINE "I could hardly wait to see you."  
LIAM "So, how did you get the Chardonnay through customs?"  
CATHERINE "When I told them it was for the king, they couldn't refuse."  
LIAM "And when did you decide to make this trip?"  
CATHERINE "As soon as I woke up this morning."  
LIAM "Ah, this would explain why I couldn't reach you… or anyone else for that matter. I was beginning to get worried."  
CATHERINE "I didn't mean to worry you, but it was hectic after the brunch and I wanted to surprise you."  
LIAM "It is a most welcomed surprise."

He kisses your cheek and takes your hand as you both walk into the bedroom.

CATHERINE "You still haven't answered my question."  
LIAM "What question love?"  
CATHERINE "When were you going to call me back?"  
LIAM "After I changed clothes."

He walks over to the wardrobe sifting through his things and you sit on the bed, taking off your shoes.

CATHERINE "Oh. Were you planning a night out?"  
LIAM "I was going to slip into those lounge pants you packed for me. They look comfortable and then I was going to call you right after."  
CATHERINE "Do you want to change and then eat the dinner they left for you?"  
LIAM "Since there are two place settings on the table, I'm sure it's for both of us."  
CATHERINE "Well, I can get everything ready while you change."

He finds the lounge pants and drapes them across the bed near where you are sitting and then walks around, stopping in front of you.

LIAM "It's still early, and since you're here why don't we go out instead? There is a quaint little bar just down the street and from what I hear, they serve a delicious club sandwich."  
CATHERINE "A bar huh? Feeling a little… nostalgic?"  
LIAM "Maybe, but I wouldn't mind seeing more of the city with you my love."  
CATHERINE "Actually, I haven't eaten since the brunch, and I'd like a night out with you."  
LIAM "It's settled then. I'll change into something a bit less conspicuous and maybe you should change into something less intriguing. I don't want any man observing you the same way as I do My Queen."  
CATHERINE "Why Liam… I didn't know you were the jealous type."

He places one hand on your cheek and the other grasping your side, his thumb tracing circles around your curve, as he peers down at your shirt.

LIAM "It's not jealousy per se… but the way your breasts are peeking through that blouse… wow… I have half a mind to skip dinner…"  
CATHERINE "Oh? See something you like?"  
LIAM "You could say that…"

You smile mischievously at him and then grab your breasts, shifting provocatively as Liam's eyes go wide and he groans in excitement.

LIAM " _Oh Catherine_ …"  
CATHERINE "What, these?"  
LIAM "You shouldn't tease me like that…"  
CATHERINE "Well you said it yourself… it's only teasing if we stop…"  
LIAM "I did say that, didn't I?"

He grasps the bottom of your blouse and pulls it over your head, his wanton eyes sweeping your face and then move downward. His hands clutch your curves and his thumbs outline the nipples as you lean back allowing him full access. His lips bathing you in kisses as his hands move down to loosen the fastening of your pants. He travels beneath your underwear, gently pulling them around your derriere. With your arms around his neck you lift your body up and he slides the pants and underwear down until they both fall on the floor.

CATHERINE "Yours need to go too."  
LIAM "It would only make sense…"

He slips off his shoes and socks. Smiling at you, he begins removing his jacket and then his shirt while you work to remove his pants and underwear. He dips you slowly onto the bed with his hand on the small of your back, kissing you passionately and lays beside you. His lips warm against yours as his hand caresses your exposed body and then around your waist and under your backside, pulling you closer. Turning toward him, you wrap your leg around his waist as his fingers penetrate and his own desire is heightened by the moist heat seeping from your core. He moves his body over yours and soon you feel his heat inside you. He kisses you hard as your bodies move fluidly, like a flaming candle… slowly you reach your peak as he gradually increases the momentum...

CATHERINE " _Ohh Liam!_ "  
LIAM " _My God, you feel good!_ "

His lips grazing across your cheek and down the curve of your neck... sending chills up and down your spine as you savor each push, each movement of your bodies thrashing together. The intensity and heat of the moment sends your body into a frenzied orgasm and only when he feels the tremors does he release inside you.

CATHERINE " _Yes..._ _Liam…_ "  
LIAM " _Catherine…_ "

You hold each other until the trembling subsides. And when you've both caught your breath, Liam raises up smiling, and kisses you tenderly. You run your hand across his cheek and into his hair as you gaze at each other for a long moment.

LIAM "You are so beautiful Catherine."  
CATHERINE "...I love you Liam."  
LIAM "I love you too."

He kisses you again and then sighs.

LIAM "Shall we freshen up and get something to eat."  
CATHERINE "Okay."

He rolls out of bed and holds his hand out for you. Taking it, you both head to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed, then off to the bar just down the street from the hotel. Liam opens the door as you enter, and he follows close behind.

CATHERINE "You were right. This place is quaint."  
LIAM "I knew you'd like it. I just hope the food is as appealing as the atmosphere."

You find a cozy table in the corner and Liam pulls out your chair and once you are seated, he sits in the one across from you.

LIAM "I can't tell you how happy I am that you arrived tonight."  
CATHERINE "Aside from the choking incident, it's been enjoyable so far."

He winks at you and smiles. Just then, the server arrives with menus.

SERVER "Guten Abend, würden Sie sich um einen Drink kümmern, bevor Sie bestellen?"  
LIAM "Catherine, she is asking if we'd like a drink first."  
CATHERINE "I know what she said. Haben Sie etwas mit Prosecco?"  
SERVER "Wir haben Tramonto, Hugo und Aperol Spritz."  
CATHERINE "Ich werde tramanto Bitte haben."

Liam smiles at you in amazement and then turns back to the server.

LIAM "Machen Sie, dass zwei bitte."  
SERVER "Sicherlich."  
LIAM "I'm impressed Catherine. And here I thought I was going to astonish you with my language skills."  
CATHERINE "Don't be impressed Liam. I had two years of German in school. Although the dialect here _is_ bit different, I'm surprised I still remembered."  
LIAM "Ich bin so ein glücklicher Mann."  
CATHERINE "Ich bin der glücklicher."  
LIAM "I'll have to introduce you to Ambassador Shults before we leave the summit tomorrow."  
CATHERINE "Is he the one you needed support from for your platform?"  
LIAM "Yes. He carries a lot of power at these kinds of events and a following of equal influence. I knew if I could get him on board, the others would follow. And I was right."

The server returns with your drinks and waits for you both to order. Liam looks to you.

LIAM "Club sandwiches?"  
CATHERINE "Sounds good."  
LIAM "Wir haben zwei clubsandwiches bitte."  
SERVER "Sofort."

The server takes your menus and leaves to place your order.

LIAM "So, did I miss anything interesting at the brunch today?"  
CATHERINE "Your father gave a speech about how proud he was of you."  
LIAM "How did that go exactly?"  
CATHERINE "It was very touching. He said what I've known all along… Your ability to see the difference between politics and the needs of the people, makes you the best king Cordonia has ever seen. Even better than himself."  
LIAM "I'm honored I suppose, but I couldn't do this without you Catherine. You are the inspiration behind every decision."  
CATHERINE "Liam, maybe you didn't know it at the time, but you were prepared for this long before I came along."  
LIAM "Well yes. I had all the proper training but that didn't mean I was ready to take the reins for myself. You have taught me so many things Catherine, things the court never even knew existed. And before I met you, neither did I."  
CATHERINE "You shouldn't give me so much credit. You were pretty great to begin with."

Liam takes your hand from across the table and kisses it gently.

LIAM "I was just a title before I met you Catherine, but with you… I feel complete."  
CATHERINE "Aww Liam…"

The server returns with your sandwiches and fries. You each take a bite and relish the many different flavors.

LIAM "How does this compare to a club in America?"  
CATHERINE "It's delicious. Eggs and coleslaw… who would have thought?"  
LIAM "It's like breakfast and lunch all rolled into one."  
CATHERINE "This bread is so fresh too."

You look around and see a couple of female patrons sitting at the bar. They are turned around looking in your direction and their gaze is on Liam. As soon as they see you watching, they turn back around. He doesn't even notice them. You smile. Liam _is_ a very handsome man… six foot two, broad shoulders and his abs… God his abs are gorgeous… He glances at you and sees the smile on your face and he can't help but smile in return.

LIAM "What muse prompted that brilliant smile my love?"  
CATHERINE "I was just thinking about you."  
LIAM "And what were you thinking exactly?"  
CATHERINE "Maybe I was thinking how handsome you are, or maybe I was thinking how Mara kicked your butt when we did that training exercise…"  
LIAM "Ha ha. And you're a real comedian, aren't you?"  
CATHERINE "I try."

Liam chuckles and takes a drink, but his gaze never strays from yours.

LIAM "Seriously though, what were you thinking about."  
CATHERINE "How those two gorgeous women at the bar are checking you out."

He looks toward the bar and then back at you.

LIAM "The only gorgeous woman I see is sitting right in front of me. But I have to ask, why did _that_ make you smile?"  
CATHERINE "I was smiling because you had no idea they were staring at you _and_ maybe because I could feel their envy that I'm the one going home with you tonight."  
LIAM "Well don't look now but I think you have an admirer as well."

You look in the direction of Liam's eyes and follow them to an elderly gentleman sitting alone, sipping a cocktail and when he catches your eyes, he holds up a glass to you as if toasting. You wave and smile, then turn back to Liam.

CATHERINE "It's hardly the same thing Liam."  
LIAM "I don't know, his eyes have been quite fixed on you since the moment we walked in tonight."  
CATHERINE "Maybe I remind him of his long-lost love or something. Did you catch the grief on his face? Poor thing…"  
LIAM "He does seem quite burdened now that you mention it."  
CATHERINE "I wonder what his story is?"  
LIAM "Ahem...I don't know but we are about to find out. He's headed this way."  
CATHERINE "What?"

You keep your eyes on Liam and know the second the gentleman makes it to your table. Liam stands reaching his hand out and smiles as the gentleman shakes it cordially.

LIAM "Guten Abend"  
GENTLEMAN "No need for that. I speak English as well or better than the both of you. I wasn't born and raised in Switzerland, I just live here. And I have for over twenty years."  
LIAM "Very well. Is there something we can help you with?"  
GENTLEMAN "As a matter of fact there is. May I sit?"

He gestures to the chair next to Liam. Liam looks to you.

LIAM "Catherine?"  
CATHERINE "It's fine, but who are you anyway?"  
GENTLEMAN "The name is Ely. Ely Stokes."  
LIAM "Alright Mr. Stokes, have a seat."  
ELY "Just call me Ely. I don't do well with formalities."  
CATHERINE "Okay Ely. What is on your mind?"  
ELY "Well it'd be nice to know your names first."  
LIAM "Oh. Well, I suppose it would be alright. I'm Liam and this is my lovely wife Catherine."  
ELY "Catherine?"  
CATHERINE "And Liam."  
ELY "Oh yes of course. Catherine and Liam. No last names?"  
LIAM "That's not necessary… Now, what can we do for you Ely?"  
ELY "I come here quite often...It's a good place for a man to come and unwind... the food is not bad... but tonight..."

You and Liam look at each other curiously and then back to Ely.

ELY "...When you both walked in, I knew you weren't locals by the accent. And I apologize for staring, but Catherine here bears a striking resemblance to my daughter. She passed away soon after giving birth..."  
CATHERINE "Oh, I'm so sorry…"  
ELY "It was many years ago, but her memory is still fresh in my mind…"  
LIAM "Memories are the only thing that keep us tied to lost loved ones."  
CATHERINE "That's right but I can't imagine losing a child. It must have been hard for you."  
ELY "Yes it was, but she lived life to its fullest. That girl was full of adventure."

You and Liam look at each other a little perplexed by his candid revelation.

CATHERINE "So, you say I resemble her. Do you have a picture?"  
ELY "As a matter of fact, I do."

Ely reaches for the wallet tucked inside his jacket and thumbs through several flaps of pictures. He stops on the one he was searching for and hands it to you.

CATHERINE "Oh my gosh! Liam, you have to see this."  
ELY "This was taken a few years before she died. She was still in high school."

Liam gets up from the table and sits in the chair next to you. He views the picture with a profound expression.

LIAM "If I didn't know better, I would insist this is a photograph of you Catherine!"  
CATHERINE "I know. The only difference is the hair style and she's a bit younger."  
ELY "I hope you can see why I was staring. It's almost like I'm looking at her."

You have seen this photo before, or one like it. An eerie feeling washes over you.

CATHERINE "Yes, I... this is...Can you tell me more about her?"  
ELY "Her name was Elizabeth Stokes. She met and married Roger Beckham after graduation. They had a daughter nine months later, but Roger passed away three months before the baby was born from a car accident and Elizabeth passed away not long after the birth due to some complications."

You suddenly turn pale and start shaking. You drop the wallet on the table as Liam puts his arms around you. Hearing the last name, he is aware that there is more to this than either of you could have imagined. Your mind takes to back to a time when you were searching for something... roots, family ties... The names are not unfamiliar, nor is the anticipation welling up inside you.

LIAM "Catherine? What's wrong my love?"

You continue to stare at Ely in shock and disbelief as he takes the wallet from across the table, putting it back into his pocket.

ELY "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..."

His words trail off as Liam focuses solely on you. His hand stroking your back comfortingly as he turns to Ely and speaks respectfully but sternly.

LIAM "I'm not quite sure what all of this means but whatever it is, it has obviously upset my wife and I must ask that you give us a moment to sort it out."  
ELY "Of course..."  
CATHERINE "No, it's fine Liam. I have questions..."  
LIAM "Are you sure Catherine?"  
CATHERINE "Yes. I...I really need some answers."  
LIAM "Alright my love. As you wish."

You turn from Liam to Ely. Liam's eyes settle on you, he can't bear the pain on your face but he understands your need for more information.

CATHERINE "Mr. Stokes, what happened to the baby?"  
ELY "Well, immediately after Elizabeth's funeral, her mother and I brought the baby home with us. It was short lived though. Almost two weeks later, the state came and took her away."  
CATHERINE "But why? Why would they do that?"  
ELY "They'd found out that my wife and I were in the process of getting divorced when all of this came about and didn't want the child being raised in what they considered to be a volatile environment."  
LIAM "Was it?"  
ELY "Not at all. In fact, it seemed that our relationship had begun to improve with baby Cat in the house. That's what we called her. It was short for Catherine. It didn't matter to the officials though, they were hell bent on taking her. And that is exactly what they did."  
LIAM "The baby's name was Catherine?"  
ELY "Yes. After her great grandmother. Elizabeth and she were very close."

The picture becomes clearer… as does your determination.

CATHERINE "Where did they take her exactly?"  
ELY "We heard that an affluent couple wanted to adopt a newborn and had paid top dollar to make it happen. Once all the paperwork was taken care of, the only thing left was the background investigation, which revealed that the man had taken part in some sort of illegal activity, and ultimately put a stop to the adoption."  
CATHERINE "What happened then?"  
ELY "She was in foster care for a while and then to an orphanage when they ran out of suitable foster parents. We were devastated."  
CATHERINE "You just left her there? Why didn't you fight for her?"  
ELY "Maybe in today's world that would have been a possibility, but back then things were different. I petitioned several state officials to no avail, and reluctantly I just quit trying when I ran out of funds and then the divorce became finalized."  
CATHERINE "So you just gave up... Why did you end up in Switzerland of all places then?"  
ELY "I'm ashamed to say it, but I just ran away. I had lost everything. My wife, my daughter, my grandchild… I thought that by moving around, I could erase the pain... And by the time I made it here, I realized it followed me everywhere I went… so I stayed."  
CATHERINE "I just don't understand how you could have left a baby in an orphanage… your own flesh and blood..."  
ELY "I've never gotten over it, but time has a way of softening memories… even bad ones. I had to make myself believe she was taken into a loving home... and given the things I could not... It was the only way I could keep from going insane. When I saw you walk in tonight, it all came flooding back…"

You study Ely for a moment and you see a pained and tortured soul. Years of grief shone on his face but there is a hint of hope that his torment has finally come to an end. You turn to Liam who gives you a warm and caring smile.

LIAM "I am here my love... whatever you need."

Your thoughts going in a hundred different directions...do you accept Ely's explanation and welcome him into your life, or do you turn away and let him anguish for the rest of his days not knowing what happened to his own granddaughter?


	5. Chapter 5

As you sit in anguish over what to do next, Liam takes your hand as a comforting gesture and you look at him for encouragement.

CATHERINE "I… Liam, I don't know how to…?"  
LIAM "Would you like me to clarify this my love?"  
CATHERINE "I think so… if you would…"

Liam kisses you on the cheek and then turns to Ely.

LIAM "Ely, I don't believe you mentioned where you had lived in America."  
ELY "I didn't? Well… it was in New York. Brooklyn to be exact. Why do you ask?"

Liam glances over, still holding your hand and you give him a nod.

LIAM "New York is Catherine's origin of birth…"  
ELY "Oh? Where in New York?"  
CATHERINE "Mr. Stokes… Ely… I grew up in Brooklyn…"

Ely begins to tremble, and he reaches across the table for your hand, his words catch in his throat as he begins to speak. His eyes searching yours in hope.

ELY "May I… would you tell me your last name?"  
CATHERINE "It's… it was Beckham…"  
ELY "Oh dear God in heaven! I knew I'd find you someday…"

Tears well up in your eyes as Ely sobs uncontrollably, grasping your hand tighter.

ELY "Catherine… my dear sweet baby Cat… I am so sorry…"  
CATHERINE "I don't want to say, 'it's okay', but I do understand. It seems you did all you could at the time."  
ELY "How did… I mean, were you adopted by a nice family like I had hoped?"  
CATHERINE "Not exactly…"  
ELY "Oh God… please tell me you didn't spend your youth in an orphanage…"  
CATHERINE "I did for a while and then I was placed back into the foster care system…"

You three sit talking about the details for hours. You talk about how you tried to locate family as you got older but due to a fire, all records were destroyed and the only thing you knew was your name, date of birth and where you were born… and a picture of the woman you knew to be your mother, which you still carry even until this day. Ely tells you stories about your mother and what little he knew of your father and his family. Liam only interjects a few words occasionally as he is more interested in witnessing your happiness at finally being able to connect with your roots. It is never mentioned that you and Liam are the King and Queen of Cordonia… At least not yet…

After exchanging phone numbers and a promise to keep in touch, you and Ely embrace. He and Liam shake hands and you both head back to the hotel and Ely back to his dwelling. Liam wraps a loving arm around your waist as you walk.

LIAM "So, how are you feeling now that you finally have some answers my love?"  
CATHERINE "I'm glad to know I wasn't just abandoned… you know, I really never had any hatred toward anyone… I just needed to know for sure I guess."  
LIAM "Catherine, this just reinforces what I've known all along… that you are truly the most amazing woman I've ever met. I don't think I could have been so forgiving given the same situation."  
CATHERINE "Well, what's the point in being miserable over things you can't change? I choose to be happy."  
LIAM "I'm so glad to have you Catherine."  
CATHERINE "I still say I'm the lucky one Liam."

He kisses your cheek as you both enter the hotel and head to the private elevator where a few guards who followed on your outing, have come in behind you. After entering the suite, you sigh and plop down on the couch, kicking your shoes off and lay back on a few pillows. Liam checks his phone for messages and then sits down next to you, raising your legs and then rests them on his. He starts massaging your feet as you smile and touch his cheek.

CATHERINE "You're too good to me Liam."  
LIAM "Nothing's too good for you my love."  
CATHERINE "This is so relaxing... just what I needed."  
LIAM "That is my hope."

You yawn and close your eyes as Liam continues rubbing your feet and before long you have fallen asleep. He gazes at you, smiling in adoration. After a while, he quietly gets up and goes to the bedroom turning down the covers on the bed. He then comes back to the couch picking you up tenderly into his arms… subconsciously you wrap yours around his neck while he carries you to the bedroom. He carefully lays you on the bed and with gentle hands, he removes your clothing and pulls the sheet up over you, kissing your forehead. He goes to the other side and disrobes then slips in beside you. He turns off the light and, in your sleep, you instinctively reach for him and he pulls you close whispering softly…

LIAM "I love you Catherine."  
CATHERINE "Hmm… I love you too…Liam."

The next morning Liam awakens before his alarm goes off. This is the last day of the summit and he is feeling confident. He kisses your cheek and then goes to the bathroom to take a shower. You wake up not long after and reach for him only to find he is not there. You hear the running water from the shower and upon opening the bathroom door, the steam wafts out past you. You walk over and pull back a small section of the curtain.

CATHERINE "Want some company?"  
LIAM "Of course."

Liam smiles pulling the curtain back to allow you entrance. When you are fully inside, he closes it and places his soapy arms around your waist and leans in for a kiss.

CATHERINE "Mmmm… what a way to start the morning…"  
LIAM "The _only_ way in my opinion…"  
CATHERINE "Do you want my help?"  
LIAM "Always…"

You slide your hands up his chest and down his arms. One of his hands holds a soapy wash cloth. You take it and begin at his neck, working your way slowly down his arms, his chest and then lower. He moans as you carefully rub the cloth over his hardening length in heated strokes.

LIAM "Mmmm… not too fast my love."  
CATHERINE "Of course not. I wouldn't want to miss a spot."  
LIAM "Nor would I…"

As the water washes over him, you slide the cloth down each leg and to his feet. As you rise, you begin kissing his leg until you reach the bottom of his now very pronounced erection and using your tongue, you slide up to the tip and take him fully into your mouth. He runs his fingers through your wet hair, moaning as you overwhelm him with the heat of your breath in his groin and the feel of you moving against him. He watches as you devour him over and over again and his breath becomes quick and heavy… you taste him as a trace escapes and you moan in delight. You take him in your hand, sliding back up to meet his lips, he grasps your breasts in both hands caressing as the water gently flows down your bodies.

LIAM "Your turn…"

He takes a fresh wash cloth, soaping it up and starts at your neck working slowly around and down your arms. Then to your chest where he caresses each of your breasts with the soapy cloth, then down your stomach and lower. He carefully rubs the cloth along your inner thighs and then working into your folds. Your hands in his wet hair as he kisses you fervently, your breasts swiping across his body… as the water washes over you his lips reach your neck and slowly down to your breast, sucking your nipple ever so gently. You arch your back and moan in pleasure.

CATHERINE "Oh, Liam…"  
LIAM "Mmmm…"

He drops the cloth and his hand delves down, stroking against you, he backs you up against the side of the shower and raises your leg around his waist as he holds it in place and gently slides inside you. You both gasp in pleasure as your bodies move in perfect harmony. Liam presses against you, going deeper as the water caresses you. Your hands on his shoulders like an anchor, you pick up the tempo and burst into a deep moan.

CATHERINE "Oh…Yes!"

Liam grasps your thigh firmly with his other hand and drives harder… with clenched jaws, and your name on his lips, he spills his heat inside you…

LIAM "Oh Catherine…"

As you both stand with the water trickling over your bodies, you slowly catch your breath. Liam releases your leg, letting it gently slide back down. He holds you for a moment and then kisses you tenderly on the curve of your neck and then your lips.

LIAM "I think we used up the last of the hot water."  
CATHERINE "Who needs hot water when we've got each other?"  
LIAM "Mmmm… you do have a point."

You both hurriedly wash each other's hair and then rinse and turn off the now cold shower. After drying each other with towels, you head to the bedroom. You throw on a robe while Liam dries his hair. He walks over to the bed where you have already laid out his clothing.

LIAM "Always so thoughtful."  
CATHERINE "I like taking care of you."  
LIAM "You'll get no complaints from me."

He puts on his underwear and socks and then pulls on his trousers. You hold up his shirt where he puts it on and then you button it up. While he puts on his jacket, you retrieve his shoes and he slips them on each foot. You straighten his jacket and brush down the lapels as he smiles at you.

CATHERINE "What?"  
LIAM "I don't know how I ever got dressed without you my love."  
CATHERINE "A simple thank you would suffice."

He leans in and kisses you lovingly.

LIAM "Thank you for taking such excellent care of me."  
CATHERINE "I do my best. Now, what time will your meeting be over today?"  
LIAM "I'm not quite sure. If all goes well, we should wrap it up by noon."  
CATHERINE "Want to hang out with me afterward? I'd like to see more of this city with you before we head back to Cordonia."  
LIAM "That is a wonderful idea. Do you want to meet me at the venue?"  
CATHERINE "I'm not sure where it is."  
LIAM "I'll send the limo. The driver knows how to get there."  
CATHERINE "Alright then. It's a date."  
LIAM "How do I look?"

You give him a once over and smile.

CATHERINE "Like you're about to solve all the world's problems…"  
LIAM "One step at a time my love."

Liam wraps his arms around you pulling you in for a tender embrace and kisses you lovingly on your lips.

LIAM "Are you thinking about getting in touch with your grandfather today?"  
CATHERINE "Hmm… it kind of sounds weird calling him 'grandfather'… I will probably call and see what he's up to this morning. Do you think he's awake yet?"  
LIAM "There's only one way to find out…"  
CATHERINE "I'll call him later, but right now you need some nourishment before you leave. Want me to scramble you a couple of eggs and maybe toast?"  
LIAM "Sorry love, but I haven't the time. I want to arrive early and get prepared ahead of everyone else but, I will take a cappuccino if there's one handy…"  
CATHERINE "I think I can manage that..."

You smile and head off to the kitchen still speaking.

CATHERINE "While I'm at it, I'll see if I can find something you can take with you. Even a king can't focus properly without being distracted by hunger."  
LIAM "Alright my love."

Liam gathers his briefcase and phone and heads toward the desk, opening the laptop for a last-minute check of his e-mail. You walk over with his cappuccino and place a breakfast bar in his briefcase. You sit on the arm of the chair and lean in to kiss his cheek. He smiles taking the cup and then a hefty sip.

LIAM "Mmmm… so good. Thank you, my love."  
CATHERINE "Anytime. So what's going on in Cordonia since yesterday?"  
LIAM "Nothing pressing for a change."

Liam turns to you, pulling you into his lap.

LIAM "You know, we could probably stay another night if you'd like. And maybe we could invite Ely for an outing tomorrow… What do you think?"  
CATHERINE "I think it's a wonderful idea."  
LIAM "Good. I'll speak to the front desk on my way out."  
CATHERINE "I can take care of that, you don't want to be late."

You get up from his lap as Liam stands and he leans in to kiss you.

LIAM "I'll see you this afternoon then."  
CATHERINE "You are making Cordonia so proud… not to mention it's queen."  
LIAM "It means a lot to hear you say it. I'll do my best."  
CATHERINE "I know you will."

You grab his lapel and pull him in for one last passionate kiss and when you pull back he is smiling.

LIAM "That will carry me through…"

He grabs his briefcase and gives you one last peck on the cheek before exiting the suite. Before you reach the bedroom to get dressed, you hear your phone ring. You rush and pick it up.

CATHERINE "Hello?"  
ELY "Catherine, I hope I didn't call too early…"  
CATHERINE "Oh hi, no I was just about to call you actually…"  
ELY "I was hoping… if you're not too busy… you might join me for breakfast. I make a pretty mean omelet…"  
CATHERINE "So you want me to come to your house?"  
ELY "Well, yes… both of you. I don't actually have privileges to cook anywhere else…"  
CATHERINE "Liam is at a… in a meeting this morning but I could join you."  
ELY "Wonderful. Let me give you the directions…"

You walk to the desk and jot down the address and then head to the bedroom to get dressed. You arrive with Mara in an SUV and she insists on going in with you.

MARA "I should at least check things out and then I will excuse myself."  
CATHERINE "How am I going to explain your presence?"  
MARA "Just tell him I'm you're assistant."  
CATHERINE "Yeah, I'll just say you're my nosey assistant."

Mara doesn't respond, she only smiles as you make your way to the front door of a quaint little cottage type dwelling. Ely opens the door with a bright smile and ushers both you and Mara inside.

ELY "I didn't know you'd be bringing a guest."  
CATHERINE "Ely, this is my… assistant. She's not staying, but she just wanted to make sure I made it okay."

You lean in and whisper to Ely.

CATHERINE " _I'm sorry, but she insisted_ …"

Ely smiles and nods in understanding as Mara looks around curiously and Ely doesn't flinch.

ELY "Feel free to look around. It's not much, but it's all mine."

Mara traipses around in and out of a few of the rooms and then joins you in the living area.

MARA "Your… uh… Catherine, I think I'll head back outside and let you two enjoy your breakfast."  
ELY "Nonsense. You're here, why not stay? It is pretty good if I do say so myself."  
CATHERINE "She's not really into omelet's… isn't that right Mara?"  
MARA "Oh… yes. I think I'll just head down to that diner at the corner. That way I can keep an eye on things… I mean, I'll be close enough when you're ready to go."  
ELY "Well, suit yourself… but watch out for their muesli, they use raw milk. Not good for a sensitive stomach."  
MARA "I'll keep that in mind."

Mara waves and leaves as you breathe a sigh of relief and Ely takes you into the kitchen to a nook and a table where he already has everything spread out.

CATHERINE "Wow… everything looks delicious."  
ELY "Not your usual breakfast I assume?"  
CATHERINE "What's that supposed to mean?"  
ELY "Travelling abroad. It doesn't really give you the feel of a home cooked meal. That's all."  
CATHERINE "Oh. Well you're not wrong."  
ELY "So how long are you and Liam going to be here in Switzerland?"  
CATHERINE "He is finishing his business today, but we thought about staying another day to see some sights. Liam suggested we invite you along tomorrow for an outing. If that's something you'd be interested in."  
ELY "Well, yes. I'd like to get to know you two better. Especially you."  
CATHERINE "Yeah, I guess we have a lot of time to make up for."  
ELY "It's good to know you are happy. I imagine Liam is a big part of that."  
CATHERINE "Oh yes. He's the biggest part…"  
ELY "Last night, watching you two together… it's not hard to see the connection."  
CATHERINE "He is very special to me."  
ELY "Well it's not one sided by any means. The way he looks at you I can tell he loves you very much."  
CATHERINE "He's never missed an opportunity to show me that. I am very blessed."  
ELY "So… how is the omelet? The best you ever had?"  
CATHERINE "It is delicious."  
ELY "I'm glad you like it. Now, tell me how you two met…"

You both sit eating and there isn't one silent moment. All the years of not knowing has created a few hours of endless conversation, from one topic to another. Before long time has flown by and you glance at your watch noticing it's almost time to meet Liam. You text Mara to alert her that you are ready to leave and stand up to say your goodbye's. Ely studies you intently and then hesitantly, he asks a question you were not prepared to answer just yet.

ELY "You know… I was watching the news this morning and I happened to hear about a summit meeting being held nearby. I usually don't listen when they talk about things like that since I'm not much into political affairs, but this time I couldn't help but overhear a familiar name."

You look at him dumbfounded by this revelation.

ELY "Where did you say you and Liam were visiting from?"


	6. Chapter 6

You stand in front of Ely not quite prepared to answer his question… there are so many things to consider. You wanted to get Liam's input before divulging this information to Ely, but fate had a different plan. Ely awaits your answer… not sure if you heard him the first time, he asks again…

ELY "Catherine? Where are you and Liam visiting from?"  
CATHERINE "Oh… I don't think I mentioned it… did I?"  
ELY "Is it true what I heard this morning? That Liam is king of some European country and… well, that makes you his queen, right?"

You pause for a moment, taking a deep breath then your eyes meet Ely's.

CATHERINE "I wasn't expecting this to come out so soon… I mean you and I… we just learned about each other, so I was hoping to keep things simple… at least for now. I would have told you eventually…"  
ELY "I knew it! Regardless of your status, you're still family. That's all that matters to me… but it certainly explains a few things. Your 'assistant' for one..."

You grin sheepishly.

CATHERINE "Well, I guess you know by now she's not my assistant… she is head of my security team… I'm sorry I lied about that but since you didn't know the whole story, it just seemed easier that way."  
ELY "I understand. It's not every day an old man invites a queen to his humble abode for breakfast."

Ely laughs.

CATHERINE "What's so funny?"  
ELY "I was thinking how I damn near pitched a whole pot of coffee when I heard you two were royalty this morning…"  
CATHERINE "Oh no… I'm sorry."  
ELY "Only a few drops escaped… You know, I sensed refinement from you two but, you just seemed so… normal… and friendly. Not at all the way I had pictured royalty. I guess things have changed over the years… in the old days you'd never see a king and queen out and about… especially not in a bar with common folk…"  
CATHERINE "Well, we aren't your average royal couple… how can we effectively rule a kingdom if we stay closed up from its people? I'm glad things have changed. It makes what we do so much more useful and rewarding. And besides, kings and queens are people too, so shouldn't they be able to enjoy what life has to offer as well?"  
ELY "You have a point… Seems like you two have it all figured out."  
CATHERINE "I don't know about that, but for every challenge we face, the opportunity for us to grow as a nation is multiplied. Liam is a wonderful king and an even better man, which makes him the most regarded of all monarchs. I am proud to be his queen and most of all, his wife."  
ELY "I'm not sure I can get used you being Queen Catherine."  
CATHERINE "It's just a title but… there's more to it than most people think. It has nothing to do with prestige or glory… it's more of a responsibility, a duty to serve the needs of others."  
ELY "Oh, I'm sure. Making decisions for a whole country… well, it's not a concept that everyone would want or could even grasp… but I'm sure there are perks too."  
CATHERINE "You're not wrong about that… it's nice having things prepared for you but we're not helpless by any means. We are very resourceful…"  
ELY "If you're anything like your mother… I don't doubt it."

You smile at Ely and he smiles warmly back at you.

ELY "She would have been so proud of you Catherine… I'm just sorry you never got the opportunity to get to know her…"  
CATHERINE "Well from what you've told me so far, she was pretty special but… I hope to learn more about her in the future…"  
ELY "I look forward to sharing the things I remember..."

For a moment you both reflect on the circumstances and then smile at each other.

CATHERINE "For obvious reasons though, how are you going to handle the publicity when word gets out that we are related? It could be stressful with having to answer press questions you know."  
ELY "Oh, don't worry about that. I was head of public relations at my old job… I know how to handle the press but… would it be alright if I told a few of my friends before it gets out? It might just help with a problem that me and my cohorts have been dealing with for some time now…"  
CATHERINE "What kind of problem?"  
ELY "Well… there's this buddy of mine, Sam Keller. He never stops talking about his sister's kid. He's some hot shot lawyer in the states and consistently wins all these high-profile cases. I gotta say, it's annoying how he talks constantly about it and… well, this might just shut him up for a while…"

Ely grins contentedly as he considers his own words.

CATHERINE "I hope you'll be diplomatic about it. I don't want to be disliked among your friends before they even get a chance to know me."  
ELY "Oh, most of them will be glad, except Keller of course. We've all been wanting to find a way to stop his incessant bragging, for years. I might just want to exercise my own right to brag a little… I mean, how many people can say their granddaughter is a real-life queen?"  
CATHERINE "Well… I suppose it would be alright…"

There is a knock on the door and Mara is waiting on the other side. Once you and Ely have said your goodbye's you head to the venue to meet Liam. Upon arrival you see groups of people filing out of the building… Liam is one of the last ones to exit followed by the few guards that stayed behind. Mara opens the door for him and he scoots in placing his briefcase behind the seat and with a smile, he wraps an arm around you, kissing your cheek.

LIAM "Have you been waiting long my love?"  
CATHERINE "We just got here. So how was it?"  
LIAM "As expected but… why don't we focus more on our afternoon together and less about political affairs?"  
CATHERINE "Sounds good. What should we do?"  
LIAM "Well first, I'd like to change into something a bit less conspicuous…"  
CATHERINE "Do you want to go back to the hotel?"  
LIAM "No, I had something else in mind… Mara what's the status of those plans we discussed?"  
MARA "The conditions are ideal Your Majesty. It's all set."  
LIAM "Perfect."

Liam turns to you with a smile.

CATHERINE "So, what conditions are we talking about?"  
LIAM "It's a surprise, but we'll both need warmer clothing… and for safety purposes, something non-flammable."  
CATHERINE "Oh my God! What are you getting us into?"

Liam laughs.

LIAM "It's an adventure… one I'm sure we'll never forget."  
CATHERINE "Should I be worried…"

Liam wraps his arm around you holding you close.

LIAM "It's perfectly safe my queen. I promise."

You pull up to a small clothing shop that has been closed specifically for your arrival. After going inside, you each find something warm to wear and once dressed, Liam pays the shopkeeper and thanks him, apologizes for any inconvenience and then you head out.

CATHERINE "I'm all for an adventure Liam, but I'd really like to know where we are going… if you're finished messing with me."  
LIAM "Alright my love. I suppose I can fill you in now."

He gazes at you happily.

LIAM "We are going on a private Hot Air Balloon ride over central Switzerland with our own personal tour guide!"  
CATHERINE "Seriously? I've never been in a Hot Air Balloon before! This sounds like fun."  
LIAM "I was hoping you'd be as excited about it as I am. I wanted us to experience it for the first time together."  
CATHERINE "So when did _this_ idea strike you?"  
LIAM "This morning after I left for the venue. I asked Mara to take care of the details."

After a short ride, you arrive at the destination and there are several balloons inflated and ready to ascend. You are met by your tour guide and given instructions for what to expect during the flight as well as for the ascent and landing. Once fitted with a safety helmet, you climb the stairs and into the capsule with Liam close behind.

CATHERINE "I can't wait to get an aerial view of Switzerland."  
LIAM "Me too. The mountains, the lakes… it will almost be as beautiful as you."

You wrap your arms around Liam, leaning into him and he places his arm around your waist as you await the pilot to start the ascent. Liam watches the crew prepare the craft, taking mental notes on every detail as if he is going to be tested later. You smile. After smoothly ascending high in the air, you and Liam stand arm in arm watching as the majestic scenery comes into view.

CATHERINE "Wow! This is amazing…"  
LIAM "It certainly is…"

For most of the trip you spend in silence just taking in the three hundred and sixty degrees of spectacular with an occasional burst from the burner. The tour guide only speaking when a landmark comes into view, giving the history of each. After a few hours of floating peacefully above the landscape, it's time for the descent. As the pilot allows the balloon to fall slowly, you catch one last magical view of the sun setting over the horizon. You and Liam gaze at each other, taking that moment to savor a kiss. The ground crew is already waiting when the capsule touches down and before the balloon deflates completely, you and Liam are escorted out. While watching some of the crew tend to the balloon, others have set up a small table with snacks and champagne.

LIAM "That was incredible."  
CATHERINE "It's so peaceful up there… And you were right, I'll never forget it."  
LIAM "I'm just glad I could see it with you…"  
CATHERINE "Me too."

You clink your glasses together and then take a sip as you watch the crew take apart the balloon and place it in the back of a truck. Soon you are whisked back to the starting point where Mara and the other guards await to depart.

Not long after, you head back to the city.

LIAM "Catherine, it's still early, is there anything else you'd like to see before calling it a night?"  
CATHERINE "To be honest Liam, I wouldn't mind just relaxing for the rest of the evening, if it's okay. Maybe we could call room service and stay in for the night."  
LIAM "Alright my love. There are a few things I need to finish after the conclusion of the summit today anyway."

After arriving at the hotel and riding the elevator up to your suite, Liam goes straight to the desk and opens the laptop. You place your purse down and walk over to him.

CATHERINE "Before I get settled in for the night, I'm going to take a bath."

You lean down, kissing Liam on the cheek.

LIAM "Would you like some company?"  
CATHERINE "No, you work on your project for now and when I'm finished we can order something to eat and maybe watch a movie. I won't be long."  
LIAM "This won't take long either…"

He smiles as you trot off to the bathroom. Once finished, you put on your pajama's and head into the living area. Liam still sits at the desk plugging away on his computer.

CATHERINE "Do you want me to place an order?"

Without looking up he responds.

LIAM "Yes love, if you don't mind. I'm almost finished."  
CATHERINE "Okay. Any requests?"  
LIAM "No. You choose. I'm sure it will be delicious."

You retrieve the room service menu and once you find your selection, you call to place the order.

CATHERINE "They said it would be at least thirty minutes."

Liam looks up from his computer and watches as you sit on the couch. He smiles and then shuts down the laptop. Walking over to sit beside you, he wraps his arms around your waist, then places a tender kiss on your lips.

LIAM "That will give me just enough time to kiss you and then go take a quick shower."  
CATHERINE "Liam…"

He smiles as you lean in, kissing him passionately. He melts into the embrace and for several minutes your lips never part but when they do, you are both breathless.

LIAM "I may have to make that a _cold_ shower…"

Before you can respond, he kisses you again… pulling you onto his lap, his hand caressing the curve of your breast as you moan in pleasure.

CATHERINE " _Mmmm_ …"

His kisses trail down your neck and your head falls back, immersed in his touch… his warm breath sending chills up and down your spine. Suddenly he stops…

CATHERINE "Liam… don't stop…"  
LIAM "With room service on the way, I must. I'm sorry love… It's just… sometimes I can't resist you…"  
CATHERINE "You shouldn't get me going like that if you're not going to finish…"  
LIAM "You're right… it was a terrible thing to do…"

Liam looks at you and grins slyly.

LIAM "You know, you can punish me later if you like… I deserve it…"

You smile.

CATHERINE "Yes you do. I'll have to show you the error of your ways..."  
LIAM "I'm sure you will my queen…"

Liam lifts you from his lap, sitting you back on the couch and then gets up. He leans down and kisses you once more before heading to take a shower. He comes out wearing his lounge pants and sits on the couch next to you. Room service has been delivered and you have already placed everything on the table in front of you.

LIAM "Looks delicious."  
CATHERINE "Let's eat then…"

You turn on the television and find a movie to watch while you both enjoy the light meal.

LIAM "What movie is this?"  
CATHERINE "I think it's called 'Born of Distinction'."  
LIAM "Have you seen it before?"  
CATHERINE "I don't think so."  
LIAM "Sounds like a drama film.  
CATHERINE "Do you want to watch something else?"  
LIAM "No. Do you?"  
CATHERINE "Here, you take the remote and if you don't like it then switch it to something else. It really doesn't matter to me."  
LIAM "Alright."

Liam takes the remote and places it on the arm of the couch and continues eating while watching the movie. After you have both finished the meal, Liam is completely absorbed and doesn't even notice that you have removed all evidence of the existence of food. You return to the couch and lay down, with your head in his lap. He takes your hand and without even a blink of his eyes, he brings it to his lips, kissing it gently. His gaze never leaves the television screen.

You smile, knowing exactly what his 'punishment' is going to be…

You sit up from his lap, pulling the front of your shirt back and forth as though you're hot. Liam doesn't catch on… at least not yet.

CATHERINE "Is it a little warm in here?"  
LIAM "I… I hadn't noticed. Maybe it was something you ate."

He doesn't even look at you, so you head to the kitchen and retrieve a bottle of ice cold water from the fridge. When you come back you plop down on the couch causing Liam to look away from the screen for just a moment.

LIAM "Is everything alright?"  
CATHERINE "Yeah, I'm just… _so hot_."

You sigh and take a sip of water, letting it drizzle down your chin and onto your shirt.

CATHERINE "Oooh…"

Out of the corner of your eye you can see Liam is now watching you. Finally, you have him right where you want him... You lay back propping yourself on a pillow, your legs positioned seductively, and with your eyes closed you take another sip, letting more water trickle down your chest, rubbing over it slowly with your hands as it reaches your breasts. You begin breathing faster and a slight moan escapes your lips…

CATHERINE "Ohh…"  
LIAM "Catherine?"

You look up at Liam and his gaze is fixed on your breasts, his face is flushed, and his lounge pants reveal a growing desire. The movie is all but forgotten.

CATHERINE "('BAM, gotcha now.') I'm sorry Liam, but I am just so hot… I've got to get out of these clothes… I hope you don't mind."  
LIAM "Oh, of course not..."

He continues to watch as you slowly remove your shirt and then stand up, shaking out of your pants as your breasts move in time with each shimmy. You lay back down on your side and with one arm resting on your forehead, your bare breasts just begging Liam to touch them… and as predicted, he does not resist.

He slides over to you and when you look in his eyes, there is a hunger like you've never seen before. He leans down, kissing you hard and his hand grasps the curve of your breast. You push him back gently, looking into his pleading stare.

LIAM "I want you Catherine… _Oh God_ how I want you…"  
CATHERINE "I'm sorry Liam, I just can't right now."  
LIAM "Oh…"

Liam's disappointment is all the punishment you can deliver… He starts to move away but you reach for him and he turns to face you… there he is, those beautiful blue eyes…

CATHERINE "I think that's enough punishment for tonight…"

Liam smiles, knowing this was your way to get back at him for what he did earlier.

LIAM "I suppose I deserved that… but damn you're good…"

He stands up this time, lifting you off the couch and into his arms as he carries you to the bedroom, throwing you on the bed. He pulls off your underwear and then removes his pants as he moves forward over a part of your body.

LIAM "You weren't wrong you know."  
CATHERINE "About what…?"  
LIAM "You _are_ hot…"

He bends down, dropping kisses on your stomach and then works his way down… he parts your legs and sinks his head inward. His mouth grazing your skin gently and his tongue probing… he takes his time, giving you a pleasure like you've never known before… waiting until you say his name… that's when he knows you are close to the edge…

CATHERINE " _Liam…_ "

He smiles and slides up your body, kissing every inch of you until he reaches your lips. You pull him close and carefully take him inside you. His hips moving slowly against yours… your bodies rise and fall together as an energy builds within you.

He rocks, harder… faster… and at long last, a euphoric blend of physical and emotional consciousness, surrender to each other…

LIAM " _I love you… so much Catherine…_ "  
CATHERINE " _I love… you… Ohh… Liam!"_

After you both catch your breath, you lay entwined in each other's arms until the trembling subsides.

CATHERINE "I'm sorry I did that to you. It felt wrong to say no."  
LIAM "I completely deserved it… given how I got you going earlier and then stopped. I won't make that mistake again…"  
CATHERINE "Next time I won't let you stop."  
LIAM "Good."  
CATHERINE "I went to see Ely this morning."  
LIAM "That's right. How was he?"  
CATHERINE "He was okay, but he found out about us."  
LIAM "What do you mean?"  
CATHERINE "He knows we're the king and queen…"  
LIAM "It's not a secret my love…"  
CATHERINE "I know that, but I hadn't wanted to reveal it to him just yet."  
LIAM "And why is that?"  
CATHERINE "I guess I just thought he would treat us differently if he knew we are royalty, and I just found out about him… so, I thought it would change the way he treated us."  
LIAM "Did he treat you differently?"  
CATHERINE "No. I suppose I worried for nothing."  
LIAM "I understand, but he was bound to learn the truth eventually."  
CATHERINE "I suppose I could have told him while we ate breakfast this morning, but things were going so great… and I was learning about my family history… something I've wanted for a very long time…"  
LIAM "I know… and I'm glad you two spent the morning together. It gave you time to bond with him a bit… I think that means a lot to him."  
CATHERINE "It meant a lot to me too…"

Liam kisses your cheek.

LIAM "Of course it did love…"  
CATHERINE "I asked him about going somewhere with us tomorrow and he said he'd love to get to know us better."  
LIAM "Wonderful. Any ideas on where we should go?"  
CATHERINE "No, but first thing in the morning I'm going to get on your computer and check out a few options."  
LIAM "Maybe I can help?"  
CATHERINE "Of course. If you really want to."  
LIAM "Anything for you my love."

You stifle a yawn.

LIAM "Let's get cleaned up and get some sleep…"  
CATHERINE "Yeah, I'm kind of tired, but I had fun going up in the balloon with you today."  
LIAM "So did I. Another memory made…"  
CATHERINE "Yeah…"

You both head to the bathroom and after returning to bed, you curl up against Liam and he pulls the covers over you. Soon, you are both fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter:** Liam's past is brought to light, but he isn't dealing with it very well. Can Catherine give him the support he needs to overcome his inner demons? And will she finally get to finish reading the letter from Liam's belated mother, which is still tucked into her desk drawer back at the palace?

* * *

You have awakened in the hotel suite in Switzerland, only to find Liam sitting in a chair across the room. You rush over, kneeling in front of him. His expression is troubled, and after asking what is wrong he carefully and thoughtfully begins to speak.

LIAM "It's not my father… it's Ely…"  
CATHERINE "Is he… is he alright?"

Liam strokes your cheek and looks at you almost apologetically.

LIAM "Yes. He is fine… I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to cause you worry…"  
CATHERINE "What is it then? What's wrong?"  
LIAM "I've just… after seeing how happy you are since finding Ely… thoughts of my mother have been a constant distraction these last few days. After we went to sleep last night, I had a dream about her."  
CATHERINE "What kind of dream?"  
LIAM "It was so real Catherine… it was as if she was still alive... like she has been with us all along."  
CATHERINE "I know you miss her."

Tears well up in his eyes as you caress his arm.

LIAM "I've never really talked much about her since… since her passing, but not a day goes by that I haven't thought of her."  
CATHERINE "I know you had a special bond and I can only imagine the grief. Losing her at such a young age, it couldn't have been easy for you."  
LIAM "I… I never got to say goodbye…"  
CATHERINE "Oh Liam… I'm so sorry…"

You reach for him and he leans into the embrace. You pull him tight as the tears begin to flow. He sobs openly as all the years of pent-up emotion comes pouring out like an erupting volcano. You feel his tears on your skin as he buries his head into your neck. Your own emotions get the better of you and you begin to cry.

CATHERINE "It's okay Liam... you don't have to hold back now… I've got you…"

He responds by gripping you tighter. He sobs uncontrollably and after a few minutes, he sniffs and then pulls back to look at you.

LIAM "I've never really talked about this to anyone before, but I _want_ to talk about it with you."  
CATHERINE "I'm always here for you Liam, whatever you need..."

Liam takes a deep breath and continues.

LIAM "I can't tell you how devastated I was back then… I went to sleep one night while she was reading me a story… it was a magnificent tale about two dragons and the book was full of art that was almost as fascinating as the story itself. She'd even animate certain parts of the story just to make it more interesting… and maybe just to have me laugh…"

Liam smiles fondly.

LIAM "…Before retiring to her room that night, I remember waking up just long enough to see her bend over and kiss my forehead... and she would say the same thing every night, ' _Sweet dreams sweet Liam, until I see you in the morn'_. It became a ritual of sorts and I found it impossible to sleep if she didn't."  
CATHERINE "Aww… that is so sweet…"

Liam's expression becomes more sorrowful.

LIAM "After a peaceful night's sleep, I awoke. I laid there waiting for her to come wake me like she always did, but… she never came... _ever_ again. I can't even begin to tell you what happened in the months that followed… I was so distraught that even the simplest task, such as eating and sleeping became difficult."  
CATHERINE "You never really got the chance to grieve, did you?"  
LIAM "No, I suppose not… it was just so sudden… no one deserves to die that way… especially not her. It was a shock when I found out what really happened. I felt like a part of me died too, and after a while I just didn't care anymore… no one else seemed to."  
CATHERINE "Your father was beside himself with worry about you Liam. He said so himself."

Liam looks at you surprised.

LIAM "My father spoke to you about this?"  
CATHERINE "Yes, a few days ago."  
LIAM "Hmmm… that's odd because he never once spoke to me about it."  
CATHERINE "Maybe he didn't know how to. I mean, he was grieving too, and from the way he talked, he loved you both very much."  
LIAM "Well, yes. They were very happy together. It's just… I didn't think… father never really grieved as far as I knew. I mean he was the king and his duties always came before anything else… I just assumed… I just never considered that he might be mourning her as well."  
CATHERINE "I can assure you that he was quite devastated and from what I gathered, he still has moments."  
LIAM "I don't mean to pry, but… how did you two end up talking about mother in the first place…?"

You think back to that conversation with Constantine and you remember the letter he gave you. Liam can see that thoughts have consumed your focus for the moment and he stares into your eyes as if he is trying to extract them into his own mind.

CATHERINE "Liam… your father gave me a letter that your mother had written several months before she died."  
LIAM "Why didn't he give it to me himself?"  
CATHERINE "I asked him the same thing, and he said she wrote it to me."  
LIAM "Do you have it with you by any chance?"  
CATHERINE "No, it's in my desk drawer back at the palace. Constantine gave it to me the first day you left for the summit. I started reading it but with the brunch and everything else I haven't finished it yet."  
LIAM "How did… I mean, she wrote it to you… but how would she know?"  
CATHERINE "It wasn't to me specifically… she wrote it to your future wife. Constantine said he wasn't sure if she had some premonition or if she just wanted to put her words into writing, but he promised to give to the woman of your choosing when the time was right."  
LIAM "What does it say? If you don't mind me asking."  
CATHERINE "She wanted to give her blessing on our marriage and in some way, be a part of our life. Why don't we read it together? She said some wonderful things about you Liam. I think you might need that right now."  
LIAM "Of course I want to read it… Thank you Catherine."  
CATHERINE "For what?"  
LIAM "For… just everything."

He kisses you and then looks toward the clock.

LIAM "If we're going to spend the day with Ely, one of us should call and set up a time and place and then get ready. Would you like me to draw us a bath or did you want to take a shower instead?"  
CATHERINE "A bath…"  
LIAM "Alright, will you call Ely while I get everything ready?"  
CATHERINE "Okay."

You head to the sitting room and make the call. After the arrangements are made you go to the bathroom where Liam is already in the tub and he scoots back to make room for you. You strip off your clothes and step in.

After a thorough, sensual washing you and Liam dry each other and then get dressed for the big day with Ely.

LIAM "Where did you two decide that we should go today?"  
CATHERINE "To a park… it's only a few blocks away."  
LIAM "Should we consider bringing supplies for a picnic maybe?"  
CATHERINE "He already thought of that. He said he prepared us a meal 'fit for a king _and_ a queen'."  
LIAM "I'm not aware of any royal food that could be packed into a basket. What is he bringing exactly?"  
CATHERINE "Fried chicken…"

Liam chuckles.

LIAM "Ahh… just what I was craving."  
CATHERINE "Mmhmm… I'm sure it is."  
LIAM "What? I love chicken, in any shape or form."  
CATHERINE "What about chicken nuggets?"  
LIAM "Nuggets? What part… no, forget it. I don't _even_ want to know…"

The afternoon is spent at the park catching up on stories of your mother and learning that your own father had been planning to enter college before his untimely death. He wanted a better life for his growing family and to him, that was the only way to achieve it. Elizabeth, your mother, had moved back in with her parents after Alex passed. According to Ely, your presence had given them all a sense of hope but then tragedy struck again when Elizabeth developed an infection during her second pregnancy which led to both their deaths.

You have a few aunts and uncles on your father's side, still living in the states but Ely is the last of the Stokes family. The Beckham clan, as Ely playfully called them, was scattered about, mostly due to the fact that Jim and Patsy (your paternal grandparents) had passed on years before Alex met your mother. He and Helena had wanted more children, but Helena had become barren during their early years and according to the doctor, it was a miracle that Elizabeth was conceived in the first place. With neither he nor Helena having any siblings, there was no one else on his side of the family to tell you about.

Liam talks a little about his mother to Ely. And it was good to see him finally open up to someone about her and it seemed to cheer him up to interject a story or two. He told stories of happier times with her at the palace and you were so proud to see him happy.

The whole day was spent reminiscing about the past, and Ely seemed to enjoy it the most. Not only could he relive past memories about his daughter, but he could share them with his granddaughter. There was laughter _and_ tears, but at the end of the day everyone was content and happy.

You and Liam drop Ely off at his home and it was a tearful goodbye. Ely looks to Liam as he is getting out of the limo.

ELY "Liam, I know you'll take good care of our Catherine... she's very special you know."  
LIAM "Yes I do, and I plan to take very good care of her… you can count on that."  
CATHERINE "You guys stop… you're making me cry again… and this isn't goodbye forever… we'll still see each other."

You and Liam get out and embrace Ely. Liam wraps his arm around you as you both watch him walk up the path to his house. Before going inside, he turns around again, smiles and then waves as he closes the door behind him. Liam turns to you.

LIAM "I truly enjoyed this day."  
CATHERINE "So did I."  
LIAM "Ready to go home love?"  
CATHERINE "My home is wherever you are Liam."

Liam leans down and kisses you tenderly.

LIAM "I feel the same about you… so, are we ready to go back to our _kingdom_?"  
CATHERINE "Yeah, I'm ready."

A couple of hours later, the royal jet touches down at the Cordonian airport. After a short trip, you finally arrive at the palace. As you exit the Limo, Liam stops and looks toward the gardens almost nostalgically.

CATHERINE "I think I'll go soak in the tub for a while. Want to join me?"  
LIAM "You go ahead love… I think I might take a stroll through the gardens for a bit. If you don't mind…"  
CATHERINE "Of course I don't mind. Take your time."

He smiles and then kisses you on the cheek. As the staff retrieves the luggage, you walk into the palace, up the stairs and straight to the bedroom. Once you have removed your shoes and jewelry, you enter the bathroom and turn on the water. As you lay there soaking in the hot steamy water, your mind wanders to Liam who is out in the gardens and his need to visit there tonight. The gardens were his mother's vision, a place she put her heart and soul into… a place Liam always felt connected to her…

Once getting dressed, you are comfortably laying in bed with a book in hand. A few pages in and your eyelids start to become heavy, making it difficult to stay focused on the words. You lay the book on the night table and soon you have fallen asleep.

Sometime later, you awaken to a gentle nudging and a whispered voice calling your name.

LIAM " _Catherine_ … _Catherine_?"  
CATHERINE "Hmmm…?"  
LIAM "I'm sorry to wake you my love."  
CATHERINE "It's okay. Is… something wrong?"

Liam smiles as he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear, then takes your hand kissing it tenderly.

LIAM "No… not at all. I know I stayed in the gardens a bit too long… but it doesn't feel right to go to sleep without telling you how much I love you. You are everything to me Catherine."  
CATHERINE "You're my everything too… Liam."

Liam bends down and kisses you sweetly.

CATHERINE "Did you enjoy your stroll?"  
LIAM "Yes, I believe it was… necessary."  
CATHERINE "You should do it more often. I know your mother would appreciate it."  
LIAM "I suppose I should…"

Liam lays back and you snuggle against him and his arm wrapped around you. He stares at the ceiling contemplatively for a moment.

LIAM "I was thinking about that letter you mentioned earlier…"  
CATHERINE "Do you want to read it now?"  
LIAM "I… yes, I think I would."  
CATHERINE "Okay, I'll be right back…"

You get up from the bed and put on your robe and slippers. Liam smiles. You retrieve the letter from the desk drawer and make your way back to the bedroom. Liam sits up as you settle in beside him with the letter in hand. He watches as you carefully remove it from the envelope and notices the many pages written by her hand.

LIAM "She must have had a lot to say…"

You smile and notice that Liam seems nervous.

CATHERINE "Why don't we both get comfortable before we read this…"  
LIAM "Good idea…"

You take all the pillows and place them directly behind Liam. He scoots back with his body upright. Then you lay with your back against his chest and he wraps his arms securely around you and kisses your cheek.

CATHERINE "Comfortable?"  
LIAM "Absolutely…"

You unfold the letter…

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _Let me start by saying it is not my wish to introduce myself to you in this manner and yet somehow, there is a feeling within me that I won't be there the day my sweet Liam marries the love of his life. As dismal as this all may seem to you, I still want to be a part of your life. Even if only in memory. I'm sure you've been told many things about me by now, but I want you to know me as a woman and not just as a queen, wife and mother. I suspect you and I share many similarities in our thoughts and overall character. I've tried to imagine the kind of person my son would fall in love with and ultimately marry and I must believe that even though he is bound by the expectations of being royalty, Liam will never let the court decide that direction of his life. Only his beautiful heart will control that outcome._

 _Since you are the woman he has chosen to spend the rest of his life with, I wish to give you my most heartfelt blessing. And if I know my darling son, he was most likely in love with you long before he would even admit it to himself. I have often observed how he will sit for hours carefully planning an activity. It amazes me how he considers every possibility before making any type of decision. When he realized his feelings for you, he quite possibly considered more of the impact his life would impose upon you than the attachment he felt. I am certain he left no stone unturned and when he finally confessed his love for you, there were no questions left to answer. His decision was unequivocal._

 _Liam has a kind and generous heart and he genuinely loves those closest to him, but I believe that falling in love means more than a casual emotion, and his vision of love is deep and abiding. Several months ago, he and his circle of friends were play acting, as most children do at this age. But, when it came time for him to choose a 'wife', he would not participate. He just walked away and as he approached me, I could see that he was troubled. When I asked him why he didn't want to play with the others, he simply said, "Mother, they want me to choose a wife." I explained that all children play this game in one form or another, but he was not going to be one of them. He said, "Being in love should not be a game and I won't pretend to be married to someone I do not love." I couldn't argue with that. Even at this youthful age, he knows love and marriage are to be revered…_

 _I was very proud of him in that moment and I couldn't help but smile. He dashed up to his room and I followed. Right before entering I overheard him talking to his favorite stuffed animal, so I stopped to listen. "When I'm ready to choose a wife, she won't be like any of these girls at court. She will be smart, beautiful and kind and she won't care that I'm a prince. She'll love me for who I am and not because of a dumb title." Those words penetrated to the very depths of my soul from the moment I heard them spurt from his mouth. Instead of going in, I slowly backed away to give him this moment of privacy. He has such a beautiful heart and I'm sure that is just one of the many reasons you fell in love with him to begin with._

 _I must assume that you are not a noblewoman by birth, as I know my son and he has never taken an interest in the lifestyle to which he was born. He wants so desperately to just be a 'normal' person and I can't imagine that will ever change. Also, I have read that most men will marry a woman with qualities like their mother and women will marry similarly to their fathers. If this is true, then I will believe you are a commoner like myself and possibly quite tenacious and down-to-earth. Which brings me to the next point of this letter… I was determined to create a life of my own and the only way to do that was to move away from my home and family. They were not direct descendants of nobility, so I had no aspirations of ever becoming Queen of Cordonia. Upon arriving to the capital, I immediately secured employment as an assistant to one of the local florists. I became quite skilled at arranging and assembling the flowers, much to my own surprise. There was to be a ball at the palace within the week and the royal florist had closed its doors for mourning, due to a death in the family. With over one hundred matching centerpieces needing to be created, our little shop was hired to complete this seemingly impossible task. We worked night and day for three days straight, only sleeping in shifts on a cot in the back room. As embarrassing as it might sound, I'm not sure I ever went that long without a full bath, or proper nutrition, but when we finished on time, the accomplishment far outweighed any inconvenience._

 _Two days after the ball, and our recovery from sleep deprivation and mal-nourishment, we were visited by the King of Cordonia. He wanted to thank us for accepting the job on such short notice and to offer an official request to become the new royal florist! Of course, the owner accepted, and I could see that Constantine wasn't as interested in that as he was with me. I already knew that his first marriage had ended in an annulment after she abandoned him and their young son. My heart went out to him and how hard it must have been trying to raise his child alone… It wasn't long after, that he began to frequent the shop, usually around the time we would close for lunch. For weeks, we spent that time getting to know each other and one day, in front of the store owner and his own guards, he asked if I would be interested in spending some time with him away from the shop and I eagerly accepted. By then, I had fallen in love with him and I was convinced that he felt the same. After ten months of proper courtship, we announced our engagement. Once we were married, one of my primary duties as queen was looking after Leo. He is quite boisterous but is always polite and kind to me. I never tried to take his own mother's place, but I never objected to him calling me mother either. It was very rewarding caring for Leo, but what I wanted more than anything was a child of my own. I'll never forget the day I learned that my dream would soon become a reality. After the arrival of this precious gift, my life was complete. Having the title of queen has its advantages, but there is nothing more rewarding than being a mother. Once you've experienced it for yourself, you will know exactly what I mean..._

… _When the time comes, I only hope you find the same joy as I have in becoming a mother. From the moment I held Liam in my arms though, I knew there would come a time when I would have to let him go. He will always be a part of me, but for now I can be content in claiming him as my own… if only for a little while._

 _Now, there is one more thing I would like to express… being part of a royal family comes with certain courtly beliefs and traditions... a belief that no matter what you are capable of, it is expected that your rank will carry the most significance. I personally do not agree with this theory and therefore this is my stance… in order to maneuver effortlessly through this pageantry, I must, by all accounts, keep true to myself. Being born into nobility doesn't automatically make one noble, nor does a status signify someone's importance. A title is given, but the respect and honor that comes with it, that part is earned. Alright, enough about that…_

 _I hope you know that you are important to me daughter. Even though I don't know you yet, I already love you… I love you so much. Not only because someday you will love my son, but also because you will be his life. In your eyes, he will find peace and, your heart, will be his home. A boy needs the love of a mother, but a man needs the love of a wife. As Liam grows from a boy to a man, I happily surrender him to you. And know that I did my best to ensure that he will be worthy of your love and devotion and return it to you without hesitation._

 _Love forever_

 _Victoria_

You both sit quietly for what seems like a very long time and finally, Liam breaks the silence.

LIAM "I'm not sure I ever appreciated her properly… I just hope she knew how much I loved her."  
CATHERINE "I'm positive she did. She was so proud of you Liam."

Liam sighs contentedly, stroking your hair.

LIAM "I can't thank you enough for sharing her letter with me… it gives me peace to know that she will always be with us."  
CATHERINE "I think that was part of why she wrote it to begin with…"

* * *

 **Next chapter:** This series is far from over. After confronting his demons over losing his mother so long ago, now it's time to have a heart to heart with his father. Will Constantine be able to give Liam the answers he needs and will they find a way to mend their father/son rift?


	8. Chapter 8

After coming home from Switzerland a few weeks ago, it's back to business as usual…

It's a little after six a.m. at the palace and you are already hard at work in your role as the Queen of Cordonia.

You awoke before Liam, which almost never happens… but, you have a lot on your plate today and decided that with the quietness of the palace at this hour, you'd be able to focus without distractions. You showered and dressed, then tip-toed to the bed where he lay peacefully sleeping. You bent down and gently kissed him on the cheek and whispered, " _I love you, Liam…_ " then quietly walked out the door, leaving him sleeping like a baby.

After reaching your office you walk over to the desk and sit, taking the stack of papers neatly clasped together by a single paper clip. This is _your_ project… _your_ contribution to the people of Cordonia… It is a proposal compiled from your ideas. From hospital equipment to recruiting a higher level of providers, there was no stone unturned.

Liam had approached you with the idea several months ago after he learned that Cordonia was on a top ten list for the country with the worst healthcare system. You've spent hours researching and gathering data in order to effectively support your vision… and not to mention getting help from your friends.

Maxwell had set up an online blog asking people what they wanted most from their healthcare experience, providing tons of information from the recipients of such services.

Hana put her etiquette to good use by visiting various hospitals and offices to get input from the providers as well as the workforce. Also equally informative.

Drake even brought a few books from the library which outlined various equipment and it's uses which provided invaluable information for what you would be proposing.

Liam was very encouraging and offered the legal assistance necessary to endorse your strategy… He was your sounding board and after hearing the plans, he was quite confident that you could make a difference in Cordonia's standing… 'A seamless task for someone with such a kind and generous spirit… and the opportunity to improve the lives of our citizens while supporting your passion for helping others... Not to mention your unique gift of motivating those around you.' He never misses an opportunity to praise and encourage you, which makes this even more important that it be a success.

As you scan through the text, the word 'new cycles' sparks a memory of your childhood. One that should have been a happy time in your life…

" _Okay princess, time to make a wish!" You close your eyes, take in a deep breath, and then blow out all seven lit candles atop the birthday cake your foster mother Eileen made. All your friends cheer, and you smile wide as clicks of the cameras echo and flashes of light flicker all around you, creating permanent images to mark this special occasion. You'd never had a birthday party before and it was exciting to have a celebration where you were the reason for the gathering. The sisters at the children's home always had cake for birthdays, but there were never gifts…_

You are brought back to the present by familiar sounds out in the hallway… the palace was beginning to come to life just like clockwork. You shake off the anxiety and pick up the last two pages of the proposal, reading through until the last sentence. You smile, content that your ideas were interpreted right.

"Yes! This is perfect… even if I do say so myself." Feeling happy, you lift your feet off the ground and swing the chair around several times before it comes to a complete stop with you facing the wall. After a few moments of silent contemplation… you hear a familiar chuckle from behind you. "Not nearly as perfect as you my love." You quickly turn and see Liam in the doorway and you smile back at him. "I didn't hear you come in." "Clearly..." He walks over, and you stand up facing him. He places his arms around your waist and yours reach around his neck. He leans in and kisses you gently. "Good morning my queen." "It is now, my king..." He smiles. "You're up early…"

Liam pulls you closer and rubs your back while looking at you intently. "… and I was rather disappointed when I awoke to an empty bed… I missed having you next to me." "I know… I missed that too, but I was thinking about my presentation this afternoon, and I couldn't go back to sleep. You were so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake you." He kisses your nose and then rests his forehead against yours. "You used to wake up thinking about me…" "I still do, and I did… but, this _is_ my first real project and I just want it to be perfect." He smiles sweetly as he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. "I have no doubts that it will be, and I do appreciate your enthusiasm, but… I've become quite fond of waking up with you beside me… and holding you."

You think for a moment and then smile playfully at him. "And you also seem to be quite fond of stealing the blankets too… I have to snuggle against you just to keep warm sometimes." He laughs as if proud of himself. "Even in my sleep I find ways to draw you closer to me." "You don't need to steal the covers for that…" You smile at each other, and in the next moment his lips find yours in a tender, passionate kiss, as his hands wander over your body, igniting a fire within. "Mmmm…" You pull back slowly and look at him, your fingers toying with the buttons on his shirt. "I'm free until this afternoon... If you have the time, maybe I can find a way to make up for neglecting my king this morning… it may take a while though." He smiles and when he speaks, his voice is low and raspy. " _Oh, I'll make sure of it, my queen..._ " He kisses you fervently, sucking gently on your bottom lip and then trails more kisses down your neck and to your chest. " _… but I'd prefer… a more… private… setting…"_ With the warmth of his lips between your breasts, you breathlessly reply... " _And comfortable_."

Without saying another word, he takes your hand leading you quickly to the royal chambers. As soon as the door closes behind you his lips find yours in a searing kiss and begins loosening the fastenings of your clothes…

Later… you both lay contentedly atop the covers on the bed. Liam leans over and kisses your cheek. "Each time we're together, it only gets better and better." You smile in agreement. "I think so too… you _really_ did miss me, didn't you?" Liam chuckles. "I couldn't hide it, even if I wanted to." You smile. "I wouldn't let you miss me for too long." "That's good to know…" You lay together a few more minutes in silence and Liam reluctantly sighs.

"As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with you my love, I suppose we should make an appearance at the breakfast table." "Yeah, I guess you're right. And I'm kind of hungry anyway." "Me too…"

After breakfast Liam heads out to the awaiting motorcade for an impromptu meeting in the city. You stay behind and head back to your office. Soon after settling in, there is a knock on your door. "Come in." It's Mara with a message from the King Father. "He asked for your presence in his study, Your Majesty." You look puzzled. "Did he say why?" "I'm not sure, but he ushered everyone out of the room. Including the Queen Mother." Mara bows her head to hide a smile and you can't help but laugh a little just picturing it. "Well, I'd better go see what he wants. If he kicked Regina out, I'm sure it's not in my favor…"

Mara escorts you to the study and you walk in. Mara comes in behind you. "You wanted to see me?" He sees Mara. "Yes, please. Have a seat. Mara, if you'll excuse us for a moment…" "Of course, Your Majesty." Mara bows and backs out of the room. Once the door closes, Constantine clears his throat. "I'm sorry for appearing enigmatic, but I have a private matter to discuss with you." You sense the hesitation in his voice. "Did I do something?" He smiles apologetically. "No, no. It's nothing like that… It's a bit embarrassing to be quite honest…" There is a long silence. "Well, I'm here now. So what is it exactly?"

He seems reluctant to speak, but then he sighs. "Catherine, I need your help. It's quite obvious that Liam and I have grown apart since… since the scandal. And before I leave this world, I desperately want to bridge that distance between us."

"That's wonderful Constantine, but how can I help?" He contemplates his response. "I know that Liam listens to you, and I was thinking maybe a father, son outing of sorts." "What did you have in mind?"

"That's precisely the reason I need your help. I know his free moments are spent with you… not that it's a bad thing mind you, but I don't see him taking any time away from that... especially not for me." You think for a moment and an idea comes to mind. "Liam loves the Applewood Manor. He's talked a lot about how relaxed it is there. And maybe we could go for a couple of days on the ruse of showing him the progress of the orchard. I hear there has been a lot of change since the last time we visited." "Hmm… it's not a bad idea actually… maybe he and I could take the horses out one afternoon… that would do nicely."

Constantine smiles appreciatively. "Thank you, Catherine. I knew I was right to ask you for assistance." "You don't have to thank me. We're family, remember?" "Yes, yes we are… and if we could keep this conversation confidential…?" "Of course, but how are you going to explain it to Regina?" He smiles confidently. "You let me worry about that…"

After a long week, it's time to make the journey to Applewood Manor. Liam was more than happy to visit and see firsthand, the changes to the orchard after it was burned almost a year ago… and talk with the farmers regarding any concerns. Always the good king…

The next day, you enlist Regina's help with some decorations for the upcoming Apple Festival. Liam was a bit disappointed that he couldn't spend the afternoon with you, but he was understanding as usual and you promised it would only be a few hours.

Constantine is waiting in the sitting room, where he has summoned Liam. "You wanted to see me father?" Constantine motions for Liam to sit. "Yes. I have it on good authority that the ruins were vandalized recently, and I thought you and I could ride out there and see if there's any real damage." "I hadn't heard of any vandalism… what kind are we talking about?"

"Well, they found that a few young boys had set up camp right in the middle… hoping to conjure spirits and such. It was harmless, but I'd like to see it nonetheless." "Alright, I'll have staff prepare the horses. I'm rather interested to see it myself."

Liam's POV -

Once the horses are ready, you walk with your father down to the stables. Since he gave up his wheelchair a few weeks ago, you are surprised at how well he is able to get around. "It's good to see you walking again." "I'm a little slower, but I'd say it's coming along…"

You help Constantine up into the saddle and then mount your own horse. While riding the trail you can't help but think how regal Constantine looks sitting on his horse… It reminds you of the confident king he once was and a time when you admired him and tried to imitate his character… It's sad to think of what he became in the last year of his reign, but it angers you at the same time.

Most of the ride is spent chatting about mundane topics and issues, but before you reach the ruins Constantine stops his horse and looks out into the clearing. Thinking something is wrong, you start to dismount your horse and your father holds up his hand. "Don't get down just yet. It's still a few paces before it's necessary." "Then why did you stop?" Constantine looks over and you see tears in his eyes. "Father?" He doesn't try to hide them, and then begins to speak. "Liam, I know I've been a fool…"

He pauses, letting those words permeate before continuing. "…everything I did, it was for you, however misguided it was…" "Father, now is not the time-" Constantine interrupts. "No. This is the perfect time. We have been at odds far too long and I'm not ready to die until you and I can clear the air…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Liam's POV -**

While riding horseback on a trail to the ruins, Constantine suddenly stops, and you notice tears in his eyes. "Father?" He doesn't try to hide them, and then begins to speak. "Liam, I know I've been a fool…"

He pauses, letting those words permeate before continuing. "…everything I did, it was for you, however misguided it was." "Father now is not the time–" Constantine interrupts. "No. This is the perfect time. We have been at odds far too long and I'm not ready to die until you and I can clear the air…"

"… there is so much that has gone unsaid and..." He trails off as he hangs his head and you notice a sorrowful expression on his face. He is right though, there are many words that need to be said, but is _he_ ready to listen?

"Father, maybe you're right. But before we go any further with this, I need to know that you are prepared to hear what I have to say. And know, that we will never speak of it again." Constantine nods in understanding. "Yes, I am aware this might not be pleasant for either of us, but necessary all the same." With that, you nod in agreement and then dismount your horse. "I'm guessing there's no urgent need to visit the ruins today, so why don't we rest the horses for a bit?"

You both tie the horses, so they can graze and then find a seat on a couple of tree stumps nearby. After a few moments of taking in the scenery, Constantine takes a deep breath, breaking the silence.

"Your mother would have been so proud if she could see the man that you've become." You are taken back by his sudden mention of her. It had been so long, you thought he had forgotten. "Oh? And why is that?" Constantine smiles as though he remembered some heartfelt conversation they'd had about this very topic. "She always knew you were destined for greatness, but I don't think even _she_ envisioned it would involve you becoming the king." You try to imagine her reaction, and you can't help but smile. "Yes, I think it would have been quite a surprise."

Constantine's expression grows more thoughtful. "She loved you very much Liam… I hope you know that." "Yes, I do." There is a long moment of silence and then Constantine sighs. "You might not know this, but after she passed I began having dreams about her." How could you have known? He'd been so closed off any time you mentioned her. It's not unusual that _you_ had dreams, but your stoic, kingly father? "Nothing in particular mind you, but she was always singing, laughing and carefree, much like she had been in life. Many times I would retire early, in hopes of seeing her, even if it was only in a dream." You wonder if that was his way of coping too. It had certainly been comforting to you. "I had similar dreams as well. I'm not sure I've ever heard you talk about mother before, especially not something so personal."

"I know I should have…" He pauses. "… though at the time, I feared reminiscing would only cause you to withdraw even more. Now I see that perhaps I neglected to grasp the importance of what sharing our thoughts would have provided for healing." "I won't lie father, things would have been easier if I had known you missed her too. I understood being the king meant having to exhibit stability to the court and our people, but it was troubling to never witness a single emotion in private. Many times I thought I was wrong for having feelings at all." Constantine sighs mournfully. "Liam, I know I didn't handle things with you the way I should have. And as much as I would like to change that, I could _never_ go back to that time in our life. Despite what you may think of me, I loved your mother very much and losing her was…" Constantine stops for a moment and takes a deep breath. "After her untimely demise, I blamed myself for many years. Had I not been the king, I'm certain her life would have been spared. It wasn't supposed to…"

He trails off again and you look at him as a tear slowly streams down his face. He has never appeared so vulnerable as he does in this moment and a surge of compassion and warmth washes over you. "No it wasn't."

"We should have been more careful. _I_ should have been more careful." You reach over and place a comforting hand on his shoulder to which he turns and embraces you. After a few lingering moments in silence, Constantine breaks the embrace, composes himself and then speaks. "Before we learned she had been a target, I was consumed with grief, but it was soon replaced with anger when the truth came to light. At that point my primary concern was in bringing the perpetrators to justice by whatever means necessary. Looking back, that time would have been better served on seeing to your needs, rather than chasing ghosts."

You finally have some understanding as to why you had felt so alone after your mother's death. Your father simply didn't know how to handle the grief himself, much less help with yours. You can't fault him for that, he is only human after all.

There is an awkward silence between you now and your body tenses slightly, knowing the discussion that is to follow may not end so peacefully. Your thoughts begin to race. What could he possibly have to add that will bring _any_ cause for understanding the travesty he created? The memory of it still fresh in your mind, and the stench of your father's unjustified deceit hangs heavily in the air.

After several long minutes, Constantine stands and walks over to his horse. "I have something to give you." You watch curiously as he carefully lifts something from a pouch that hangs on the saddle. When he returns, he places an object in the palm of your hand. "This should be in the hands of its rightful owner." You immediately recognize it as one of his most prized medals. You look at it briefly and then turn to Constantine with a surprised expression. "But… this is your favorite medal." "It's true, it was presented to me many years ago as a reminder that gallantry and virtue is the seed to which our small kingdom will grow and thrive, but after everything I've done, it would be a disgrace to keep it. I want you to have it. Consider it a peace offering."

You stare at it for a few moments and then turn to him. "Father, I… I don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything, but _I_ on the other hand…" Constantine hesitates for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts as you carefully place the medal inside your breast pocket. "…I know my actions hurt you in many ways Liam and there hasn't been a day since your coronation that I haven't regretted it."

Maybe there is more to this than you had originally thought. "Father, I've tried to understand what was going through your mind when I realized you were the one behind the scheme, but I never found a single reason to justify your motives. You say it was for me, but how can you honestly believe that? I had given up so much to become the Crown Prince after Leo's unexpected abdication, but not once did you ask if that is what I wanted. You just assumed I would be your successor when the time came, and in fact you were so hell bent on it that not only did you exploit your authority against the lives of innocent people, you did the same to your own son. I have to say, 'hurt' doesn't even _begin_ to describe how I felt."

"Liam, you have every reason to be bitter, and quite frankly I don't blame you. I'm not proud of what I did, and I have many regrets in my life. But this? _This_ is the one that shames me the most. I don't expect you to understand my reasons, but with so much at stake and knowing how you felt about Catherine, I just couldn't stand idly by and watch as everything I… we, had worked so hard for, to be taken away."

You take a deep breath trying to stifle repressed emotions that threaten to erupt at any moment. Your father, the one you had thought to be an upstanding man and honorable king, used his power for something so unspeakable. If it had not been for Catherine's determination, he would have carried that secret to his grave. "Father, the part most concerning to me is that you wouldn't have given it a second thought had we not discovered the truth."

"You have no reason to believe me son, but I had already resigned to acknowledge the truth to you on the engagement tour."

After hearing these words, a sudden rush of anger forces the veins in your neck to protrude slightly and your stare becomes menacing as you turn, square shouldered to face your father. "Just when did you plan to reveal this deception? _After_ my marriage to a woman whom I could barely tolerate…? While the woman I love stood helplessly by to watch? All because she had been blatantly ridiculed and cast out due to the unwarranted accusations _you_ brought against her…? After any hope of resolving the scandal was completely lost!? And for what? For the sake of preserving the monarchy's integrity and alleviating your guilt!? What about me father? Did you ever consider the effect it would have on me? Your own son!?"

Constantine is not surprised by your reaction nor does he try to dissuade it. He knows he is in no position to dispute the validity of your argument. He turns to you as you stare off into the distance with a less than pleasant expression. "I know you're angry and I certainly don't blame you. If I could change _any_ part of it I would, in an instant. The burden I placed on you was far more than anyone should have had to bear, but if it's any consolation, I'm thankful that it turned out the way it did." You sit firmly,

staring out at the landscape and Constantine sighs. "Liam, I had planned to reveal the truth to you as soon as possible. I was simply waiting for an opening in your schedule. And as it were, I wound up in a hospital in Shanghai before I could tell you, and by then you already knew."

When you think of how feeble he had looked that night and how he had almost seemed relieved to admit his guilt, your expression softens somewhat. "I'll admit, you did seem eager to make your involvement known, but why was it so important?"

Constantine drops his head for a moment and when he turns to you, there is a mist in his eyes. "Because seeing your misery reminded me of how things were after your mother passed…" He pauses as his shoulders slump and then he takes a ragged breath. "Liam, whether you believe it or not, I do love you. It was hard not to notice the emptiness and hopelessness you felt. In truth, I first saw it the night after the news broke, and those photographs went public. I… I never expected your reaction, or how it would affect me."

"Did you honestly not know how I felt about Catherine?" "Not really. I knew you cared for her of course, but it wasn't until the night of your coronation that I realized the extent of that love. And it became even clearer after her arrival back to court. It was obvious there was more than just a simple admiration between you two. I knew you weren't happy with the arrangement, but you managed to maintain credibility during the engagement tour. And while Catherine displayed poise and grace, there were a few instances when I would catch a glimpse of anguish in her expression as you and Madeleine interacted together. Call it instinct, but if things had continued that way, I feared you would abdicate like your brother."

"Don't think I hadn't considered it father. Catherine is the _only_ reason I didn't. Even in her own struggles, she encouraged me to keep fighting and that gave me strength to endure for however long was necessary. She was and is my rock and I would have done anything to be with her. She is everything to me." "I'm fully aware of that son." "Do you? Do you truly understand just what she means to me?" "Yes I do. And honestly, I couldn't be happier. Seeing you happy is all the proof I need. Catherine certainly has been an inspiration and I've even told her as much, but her modesty precedes her. She reminds me of your mother to be quite frank. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, and I can't say enough how sorry I am for… well, for everything."

Constantine catches a tear rolling down his cheek, wiping it to the side. "I realized a long time ago what a terrible mistake I made. When I first met Catherine, I had no idea just how much her presence would bring life to this court and to you as well. In all my years, I've never seen it quite so unified and peaceful." You contemplate his words for a moment and then sigh.

"Father, I can't deny that my feelings toward you have been troubled, but I believe your attempt to make things right should be acknowledged. That's not to say that I haven't found comfort in knowing your actions failed, but what kind of man… what kind of king would I be if I gave in to ill will against my own father? It's only for that reason that I can say, while I won't forget the breach of trust, I can't harbor animosity any longer. If Catherine can find it in her heart to forgive you, then so can I."

"Th- Thank you Liam. Even though I don't deserve it, I find peace in it nonetheless."

Once you and he have mounted your horses, you begin the journey back to the estate. You feel lighter somehow and most of the trip is spent in satisfied silence. After arriving back to the stables, you can see the press is already setting up for the conference in a short while. You both enter the estate and then head to your respective rooms.

 **Catherine's POV -**

You are sitting at the vanity putting on the last of your makeup when Liam enters the room. He walks straight over to you, bends down placing a kiss on your cheek and then smiles at you in the mirror. "You look beautiful, my queen." You smile back, then stand facing him and wrap your arms around his neck and his rest on your hips. "And you my king, are extra handsome today." He kisses you tenderly and then looks toward the bed where you have meticulously laid out his clothing for the event. "I suppose I should get cleaned up, so we can get this conference behind us. I am in desperate need of some quality time with my lovely wife this evening." You smile. "Sounds perfect."

Sometime later, after the press conference has concluded, one of the farmers walks up to you and Liam with questions about excavating a section of the orchard. Since this is a subject that doesn't really require your input, you kindly excuse yourself and head inside.

While waiting for Liam you undress and slip on your robe, climb into bed and grab a book on the bedside table. As you lay there reading the door opens suddenly and Liam enters. His expression is unreadable. "Liam, what is it?" He walks over and sits beside you. He takes your hand and stares intently into your eyes. "Regina told me what happened this afternoon. Is there something you forgot to mention?"

 **Next chapter:** With the relationship between Liam and his father on the mend, things couldn't be better for the royal family. After the press conference, Regina tells Liam some disturbing news.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing:** Liam x MC (Catherine) OC Constantine x Regina  
 **Introducing:** Jeremy (A former beau of Catherine's)  
 **Rating:** NSFW  
 **Disclaimer:** Pixelberry owns all characters, except for the ones I created for the story.

While waiting for Liam you undress and slip on your robe, climb into bed and grab a book on the bedside table. After reading for a while, the door opens suddenly, and Liam enters. His expression is unreadable. "Liam? What's wrong?" He walks over and sits beside you, taking your hand and stares intently into your eyes. "Regina told me what happened this afternoon. Is there something you forgot to mention?"

You look at him confused, trying to think of what he's talking about. Nothing major had happened while you and Regina were organizing decorations for the upcoming Apple Festival, so what did she tell him exactly? "I don't think so." He can see that you are baffled so he tries to calmly explain. "Regina mentioned that a friend of yours called this afternoon and it's my understanding we'll be having a guest in a few days."

That afternoon…

Your phone began to ring while you and Regina were sorting through the decorations, but before you could find it, the call ended. Apparently, you'd laid it down and it was inadvertently buried underneath the scattered debris. Within seconds it beeped indicating you had a voice mail, so after punching a few numbers, you listened.

" _Hey Cat, this is Jeremy. I got your message and I'm guessing you're busy, so I'll try back later."_

After realizing who had left the message, you immediately press the redial button and before the second ring, he answers.

J: _"Cat?"  
_ C: _"Hey Jeremy!"  
_ J _: "How the hell are ya? It's been a long time."  
_ C _: "Yeah it has."  
_ J _: "Wow! It's good to hear from you."  
_ C _: "How have you been?"  
_ J _: "Oh, you know me, same old same old… kicking ass and taking names, but what about you?"  
_ C _: "Same as you, but with a little more hutzpah…"  
_ J _: "Fearless as ever, huh?"  
_ C _: "Yeah, I guess you could say that... Hey, I won't keep you, but I did have a reason for calling. I hope it's not asking too much, but I need a favor."  
_ J _: "I guess I do still owe you for keeping me out of trouble over all those unpaid parking tickets… So, what's up?"  
_ C _: "Well… I need your architectural advice."  
_ J _: "So… ready to draft that restaurant slash general store you always talked about?"  
_ C _: "Heh. No, I think someone else beat me to it, but I do have another project I'm having some trouble with. Have you got a minute?"_

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind. You seem a bit edgy. Is everything okay?" Liam ignores your question and responds with one of his own. "Who is this _friend_ anyway?"

You are a little bothered by his tone, but figure this does warrant an explanation. "You remember me talking about Jeremy, and since he's an architectural enginee-" Liam cuts you off mid-sentence. "Wait. THE Jeremy?" "Yes. I wanted his opinion about that problem with the structure of the school and I thought he might have some insight." As Liam tries to hide his growing anxiety, he lifts your hand to his lips. "My queen, we have perfectly qualified architects in Cordonia, already working on the issue I might add."

"I know, but they haven't been able to figure it out yet and I'm impatient." There is something odd in his demeanor, but you just can't put your finger on yet. "While I understand your desire to have this school in full operation sooner rather than later, I feel our best course of action would be to allow the experts more time to collaborate on the issue."

You protest. "More time? Why should those kids have to wait until your so-called 'experts' stop their pissing contest and get down to the business of finding a solution!" Liam pays no mind to your statement because at the moment, he has his own agenda. Whatever _that_ might be. "They are simply trying to work through the different angles and find the best possible result. Jeremy on the other hand, what's in it for him? I have to wonder why he accepted your invitation on such short notice. Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?" You think to yourself, ' _You_ seem a little odd to me at the moment.'

"No. Not in the least. And I didn't invite him, he offered."

"He offered? Well that's even more suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Liam nods his agreement. You take a deep breath trying to steady your nerves and then calmly explain. "He's taking vacation next week and hadn't made specific plans, so he thought it would be the perfect excuse to visit Europe. He wants to see the blueprints because it would be unethical to make an educated guess about a stability problem over the phone, especially since it involves the safety of children. And what was I supposed to do, tell him no?"

Without flinching, Liam responds. "Yes. That would have been a perfectly acceptable response in my opinion." By now you are more than a little annoyed with this line of questioning _and_ his delivery of them. "Liam, what's gotten into you? Why are you being so difficult about this?"

Liam coolly adjusts himself and doesn't make eye contact, but it's clear to you that he is upset. "Liam why does this bother you?" He finally looks up and after a few seconds he sighs woefully. "Catherine, since _Jeremy_ is a former lover… It raises questions as to what his motives are for coming here."

"Such as?" "Well… why would he be willing to fly halfway across the continent, for _no_ compensation I might add, just to share his architectural proficiency? Is he expecting something in return for this selfless act? Does he even know of your current marital status?"

And there it is! How did you not see it before? "Why King Liam, I do believe you're jealous." You can't help but puff out a faint laugh when you realize the reason behind Liam's behavior, and needless to say he is less than pleased by your lack of sensitivity to the situation. "I'm glad this is so amusing to you Catherine. I didn't realize my concern would translate so humorously." Seeing the hurt on his face, tugs at your heart and you reach for his hand, looking at him lovingly.

"I'm sorry Liam, I should have talked to you about this first. And, I don't think your concerns are funny at all. I think it's sweet." He looks at you a little less annoyed as you begin to explain. And it doesn't hurt that running a finger along his jawline causes him to shiver slightly. "It's just… I've never seen you react that way before and… it was kind of adorable when I understood why." Liam relaxes somewhat as you continue. "I love you. With all my heart. And I would never allow anyone to come between us." After absorbing your words, a smile begins to form on his lips. With his arms wrapped around you, he brings you flush against him and kisses you tenderly.

Realizing how ridiculous he must have sounded before, he smiles sheepishly. "I suppose I was being somewhat unreasonable about the whole thing, but… when I heard he was coming here… well, I didn't know what to think." "Liam..." He kisses you soundly and when he pulls back, he is wearing a loving smile. "Although, it would ease my mind if I knew a bit more about him… about the breakup, I mean."

You think for a minute and remember that your split from Jeremy happened just before you met Liam. Knowing it would only create more unnecessary questions and emotional trauma, you decide not to mention that part.

"Well, as in most breakups we just drifted apart. He was busy with an important project and what time I wasn't at the bar, I was volunteering at the children's home." Liam's expression turns more serious. "Did you love him?" The answer is written on your face before you even speak it and it doesn't escape Liam's notice. "I thought I did, but…"

You spend the next half hour highlighting the reasons why your relationship with Jeremy had failed. Liam is very attentive and is never judging. "In the beginning, it was both new and exciting, but as time passed it was obvious that he wasn't ready for a commitment…"

The final blow had been when you discovered the 'project' he was working on wasn't entirely about architectural design. He was cheating. Which came as no real surprise, but that was ultimately the reason the relationship ended. "Liam, I have no lingering feelings for Jeremy, if that's what you were thinking. And I can _guarantee_ he's not coming here to win me back," "I never thought it was you Catherine, but how can you be so sure of _his_ intentions?" "Well for one, he's engaged, and… his fiancé will be joining him on this trip." Liam's relief is evident from the brilliant smile that flashes across his face and then his expression becomes more thoughtful. "Catherine, I hope you know that _I_ would never be unfaithful to you."

You think back to the time when Liam was engaged to Madeleine and what he'd said about having a relationship outside of marriage was acceptable behavior for the royal family, as long as both parties agreed. You hadn't questioned it then, but suddenly you needed an answer. "You know, we never really discussed that _arrangement_ you had with Madeleine. I mean, weren't you willing to keep _me_ as your mistress if you'd married her?" Liam sighs. "That is a valid question and yes, it's true. However, I was only willing _because_ it was you. I suppose it was selfish of me, but at the time that was the only way I knew to keep you in my life. It was never about just anyone Catherine…"

"So you've never thought about having a lover on the side?" He looks at you, shocked that you would even think such a thing. "That's not who I am at all. Our marriage is more important than that… _you_ are what's important to me." Liam takes your hand and gently kisses the back of it and then looks deep into your eyes. "Catherine, I would never bring cause for you to doubt my love for you… you are _all_ I'll ever need. Nothing in this world could distract me from that." Smiling, you kiss him as he lowers you back onto the pillow and you moan slightly when he leans into you. "Mmm…" With your hands running through his hair, you finally part and shoot him a playful grin. "In case you were wondering, I'd never agree to it anyway my king."

Liam smiles and you catch a twinkle in his eyes as he raises up, leaning on his elbow. His gaze falls toward the opening of your robe and with his free hand he lightly traces along the seam just inside it which causes you to quiver. When his eyes meet yours again he speaks in a low tone of voice. "I've never been one to share either... especially when it comes to you my queen." Before you can say a word, his lips crash into yours with a passion so intense, that you feel the flow of electric corpuscles running through your veins and merging cohesive at your core. He breaks from your lips and trails kisses down your neck as his hand pulls your robe open and halfway down your arm, exposing one of your breasts. You gasp as he glides his tongue over your hard nipple and commands the curve of it in his hand. " _Ohh…_!"

Within a few minutes, he's managed to completely remove your robe and throws it to the side. He pauses, drinking in the sight of you as you lay bare before him. "I'm not sure how it's possible, but you are even more beautiful each time I see you like this." You sit up and kiss him while unbuttoning his shirt, feeling his muscled arms as you slide it down and then off. Liam draws in a sharp breath as you run both hands across his chest and down his abs, enjoying the feel of him. "Mmm, yeah. I'd say you've _definitely_ developed more tone since we were married." He smiles mischievously. "It must be those rigorous workout sessions…" He chuckles. "…multiple times each day."

You smile as your hand slips inside his trousers, between his skin and his underwear, earning a deep groan from Liam. " _Oh, Catherine_ … _You have no idea what that does to me_." Not waiting for a response, he leans in kissing you slow and deep. His breathing wavers as you gently stroke up and down his already hardened length. After a few moments, you slowly withdraw your hand and then reach for his belt. He gently grabs your hand. "Allow me." Liam removes the remainder of his clothes where they end up in a pile on the floor next to the other discarded items.

You gently guide him where he willingly lays back with his head against the pillows and then pulls you on top of him. He catches you in a lingering kiss as his hands wander to the small of your back, pressing you even closer. You remain that way for several minutes until Liam suddenly rolls you on your back and braces himself above you with a smile on his face. You playfully smirk. "What's this my king?" Before answering, Liam scans your body with his eyes and his hands. "A little taste of you is never enough my queen." He almost growls as his hand reaches between your legs and finds your wet folds. " _God_ , _you're so wet."_

You moan as he swirls his fingers in your juices and traces slowly around your sensitive bud. " _It's your fault_ …" He kisses you, then follows a line down your neck, your chest until he reaches your thigh where he slowly kisses his way inward and groans as he slips his tongue into your moist flesh. " _Mmmm.._."

You moan, enraptured by his every touch. " _Oh Liam_ …" While his mouth is positioned firmly over your entrance, his tongue plays copiously in and out of you. He takes his time, extracting every ounce of sweet nectar. You writhe and moan in the process, but he doesn't relent… if anything, it just arouses him more. He clutches your hips securely so as not to betray his intentions, which only heightens your own desire. You close your eyes and let the waves of energy carry you to the height of ecstasy.

When his fingers move slowly and deliberately over your swollen nub and you cry out as your body finally gives in to the overwhelming pleasure. " _Liam… Liam… Ohhh…_!" Liam moans when he feels you squeeze his tongue and relishes the taste of sweet victory as he grasps tighter trying to pull you even closer. " _Mmmm_ …" He stays in that position for several minutes until the spasms stop and then slowly moves up to capture your lips in a passionate kiss.

He aligns his body with yours and slowly slides his throbbing length inside you. You both inhale sharply at the moment of impact as Liam grips the headboard for leverage. He goes slow at first, keeping a steady pace until you've caught your breath. Soon you're moving in perfect sync as an intense heat begins to build inside you again. With his arms resting at your head, he looks deep into your eyes and then kisses you tenderly. "I love you Catherine." You run your hand through his hair while the other caresses his back, feeling his muscles stretch and expand as he pushes against you. "I love you too Liam."

You wrap your legs around Liam's waist allowing him to go deeper. As he does, his breathing becomes labored and he groans while you move flawlessly together. " _Oh Catherine_ …" You close your eyes as a surge of pleasure crests within you. " _Mmmm…_ " Within minutes, you are riding the waves of ecstasy… for the second time. " _Ohh! Liam!_ " When Liam feels you tighten around him, he follows soon after. _"Oh God…! Yes!"_

Once the trembling subsides, Liam withdraws and collapses beside you. You snuggle against him with your head on his chest as he idly plays with your hair. You both sigh in unison as you each catch your breath. "Catherine, you are perfect for me in every way." "I swear, I was just thinking the same thing about you." You both laugh contentedly.

After a few blissful moments of silence, Liam yawns and then turns to you. "We should probably clean up and then get some sleep." You nod in agreement. "It has been an exhausting day."

Once you both return to bed, you nestle in his arms and smile. "I meant to ask, but how was the afternoon with your father?" Without going into too much detail, Liam admits that with everything out in the open he finally found a peace over the whole incident and their relationship was on the mend.

You lean over and kiss him. "Good night Liam." He nudges you closer. "Good night Catherine." He reaches to turn off the light and then settles in. With the only sounds being his steady breathing and the rhythm of his heartbeat, you drift into a deep and peaceful sleep.

 **Next chapter: It's your last day at Applewood before heading back to the palace. After spending a lazy day in the orchard with Liam, he has some important news to share with you.**


	11. Chapter 11

It's the last day at Applewood and after lunch, Liam invites Catherine on a private tour of the orchard. They walk hand-in-hand, chatting and laughing and occasionally stopping for a kiss or two. Liam seems more relaxed than he has in while and Catherine is thankful that he and his father were able to finally have the 'talk'.

Looking around at the landscape, Catherine is in awe of how it seems to mimic the peaceful aura that surrounds them. "Liam, I know why you love it here so much. It's so serene… and just look at the progress so far. It's beautiful." Liam looks around with a smile. "Yes. I'm anxious to see the orchard restored to what is was before the fire. All the farmers' hard work seems to be paying off."

"I guess it's back to the palace in a few hours, but this has been a wonderful end to our weekend." Liam's expression sobers somewhat. "Yes, and unfortunately we'll not have much time to settle back in once we get there. An urgent matter with the trade policy has been brought to my attention and it can't be handled over the phone…"

The next morning at the palace –

Catherine reluctantly helps Liam finish packing for the week-long trip to Italy. It was unplanned but Cordonia can't afford to lose this momentum. "Liam, I wish I could go with you…" After zipping up the last piece of his luggage, he calmly turns and wraps his arms around her waist. "So do I, but with your prior obligation it couldn't be avoided. However, it's going to be a long week without you." He leans down, kissing her tenderly then sighs. "A very long week indeed…"

She had already committed to another project. Namely Maxwell's new dance studio. He was having some trouble getting things moving and since Bertrand was busy helping his new family get settled in at the Beaumont estate, she had offered her support. That was before either of them knew about the problem in Italy. The timing couldn't have been more disappointing, but this was important to Maxwell and with only a small window of opportunity left to launch the opening, she knew staying behind was the only option.

"The longest… but I did promise and he's counting on me. It's just… I'm going to miss you so much…" With his hand on her chin, he tilts her head up and she eagerly touches her lips to his. When they part, Liam sighs in resolve. "I certainly understand and it's only for a week… if all goes well, I'll be back before you know it." "I hope so…" He smiles lovingly at her. "I can only stay away from you for so long my love." He kisses her soundly before he lets go to reach for his luggage.

She follows him anxiously to the door. "Wait!" He turns sharply, only to be met with her poignant expression. "You'll call. Right?" He drops the suitcases, keeping eye contact with her and moves to pull her close. "Of course I will…" He cups her face in his hands, looks deep into her eyes and drops a slow but passionate kiss on her lips… she is left breathless. A smile stretches across her face. "You're not making this any easier you know." Liam smiles mischievously back at her. "Just consider that a sample of what you'll get when I return…"

After Liam departs, Catherine heads to her office and soon there is a knock on the door. Before she can respond, it opens. Maxwell pops his head in and his eyes dart around the room to make sure she's alone. "Hey little blossom!" She smiles as he enters and plops down on the chair in front of the desk. "Hey Maxwell. I was just about to call you." "Oh yeah? What about? Ahem… ahem."

"Uh, weren't you needing my help with the dance studio?"

"Oh yeah, that…ahem… so, what have you done so far?"

"What have I done?"

"Yeah, I thought you were working on it… ahem…"

"Maxwell why do keep clearing your throat?"

"I dunno, it feels kinda scratchy… kuh, kuh…"

"You should gargle or something…"

"It's probably nothing."

"Well, anyway… How can I work on it when I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing? You never told me anything specific."

"Oh, right! I guess I did leave out a few details."

Maxwell takes something out of his pocket and hands it to her.

"Here, I made a list."

As she scans over it, he gives the narrative.

"Ahem…Well… there's this thing with the plumbing… and then, there's this other thing…. It's probably more than just a thing actually… but hey, you know how to work around this legal stuff. Ahem…"

"What legal stuff?"

"You know, permits and stuff… I kinda need one when the plumbing and electrical get fixed… or maybe several. And then, there's the thing about proof of ownership. Oh, and I need registration affidavits… I think they used the term 'contract'. And then, I have to present a detailed price list by the type of lessons, etcetera. Ahh…AHH…"

Catherine quickly hands him a box of tissue as he grabs one just in time. "…CHOO." He takes another and blows his nose and then tosses them both in the trash as if he were shooting the winning three pointer.

"Bless you… you don't sound so good."

"I don't feel so good… Would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I don't think I have the energy to drive back…"

"Of course Maxwell, but you should really see a doctor."

"Nah. I just need a little rest and I'll be good as new… ahem… Do you think you can use the list?"

"I can try… it's a start I guess…"

After Maxwell leaves, she shakes her head in frustration as she sighs. 'I missed being with my husband for this?' She sits for a while deep in thought, trying to piece together Maxwell's list into a workable solution. Once she figured out what the objectives are, she immediately starts making the necessary phone calls to her colleagues and before long, the day has turned to night. Even though Maxwell could have been more helpful, she is almost thankful for the distraction with Liam being away. As she heads to her room, her thoughts wander to Liam… had he arrived safely? Is he missing her too? After a long bath, she collapses into bed and then the phone rings.

C: Liam!

L: Hello love.

C: Oh Liam… I miss you so much.

L: Not nearly as much as I miss you.

C: I'm glad to hear your voice though… How was the flight?

L: The usual, although… in my haste, I did forget one very important thing.

C: Oh no! Not your binder? I could send–"

L: No, no it's nothing like that… I forgot to tell you how much I love you."

C: Aww, I love you too Liam…

After nearly half an hour of catching up on each other's day, Catherine stifles a yawn, but it does not escape Liam's notice.

L: It appears you've had a trying day love and I should probably let you get some sleep.

C: I don't know how I'll be able to do that without you here.

L: I know the feeling… For now though, I still have to organize a few things before tomorrow.

C: Well, don't stay up too late, you need some rest too.

L: I won't. Sleep well my queen.

C: Good night my king.

She sets the phone aside and turns off the light, sighing as a loneliness begins to wash over her. After several minutes of tossing and turning, she finally reaches for Liam's pillow and buries her face into it taking a deep breath… with the lingering scent of his cologne she slowly drifts off to sleep.

The next day, she starts off with a morning jog and then a light breakfast. Hana joins her soon after arriving to the dining room. "Hey Hana." Hana walks to the chair across from Catherine and almost falls into it, clearing her throat before speaking in a less than enthusiastic tone. "Ahem… Good morning Catherine." "Hana? Is everything alright?"

Hana scoots herself up to the table. "I think so… ahem… why do you ask?" She pours herself a cup of coffee as Catherine looks on curiously. "Well, you don't seem like yourself. Are you okay?" She holds her neck as she swallows. "Ahem… I didn't sleep well, and my throat is a little sore… ahem… but it's probably nothing to worry about."

"I'm not so sure about that… Maxwell said his throat felt scratchy and he ended up staying at the palace last night… Hana, do you have a fever? You look a bit flushed." Hana touches her cheeks and then leans across the table. "Maybe. What do you think?" Catherine reaches her hand to Hana's forehead. "You definitely have a fever."

Hana frowns, "Great… just great!"

"What's wrong?"

"I've got an appointment today… ahem… and now I'll have to postpone it."

"Oh Hana, I'm so sorry. Is there something I can do?"

"No, I'll be alright. I just need to re-schedule." Hana suddenly shivers.

"Let me take care of it. And while I'm doing that, why don't you go back to bed? Maybe a little rest will do you some good…"

"Catherine… I can't ask you to do that."

"Well, you didn't ask me to. I insist."

Hana looks at Catherine, both sad and thankful. "Well, I'm not really hungry anyway… and I can't exactly say no to the queen, can I?"

"You can… but I wouldn't recommend it."

Hana heads toward her room and meets Drake on her way out. "Hey Hana. Ahem… is breakfast over already?" Hana stops in front of him. "Uh, oh." Drake looks at her puzzled. "Ahem… what?" Hana reaches up to his forehead and he moves to avoid her hand. "What are you doing?" "I'm checking your temperature. You look sick." He reluctantly leans forward. "I do?"

"Drake, you have a fever too. I guess we're both sick."

"Ahem… you too? Kuh, Kuh." She nods as he feels his own forehead. "I guess I didn't notice that, but… ahem… I'll be fine."

Catherine walks over to both of them. "Here, let me see." She reaches to touch Drake's forehead. "Drake is your throat sore?" He clutches his neck.

"Well… yeah. A little, but–"

"No buts… I'm calling the doctor before this goes too far."

Before Drake can respond, Catherine is already on her way to the study, still giving orders as she goes. "You two get back in bed and I'll send him up when he gets here."

"But… wait… What about–?"

"I don't have time to answer your questions Drake. Now go, both of you."

Drake turns to Hana. "Is it just me… ahem… or has she gotten even bossier since becoming the queen?" Hana half smiles. "I hadn't noticed. She's just worried about us Drake… ahem…"

He sighs, not quite convinced. "Well, maybe…" Drake and Hana head to their respective rooms and wait for the doctor as Catherine instructed. After making the call, she checks on Maxwell.

Standing outside his door, she knocks, but there is no response. She knocks again, a little harder this time. Still nothing. Finally, she eases the door open and immediately hears him snoring. "Maxwell?" He doesn't budge. She moves closer only to see used tissues strewn on the bed table and the floor. She manages to avoid them and nudges him slightly. "Maxwell…" After a few more pushes, he finally opens his eyes. "Catherine? What are you doing here?"

"To check on you of course." She peers down to the floor at the scattered debris. "I was going to ask how you are but judging from all these tissues I'd say not so good." He places his hand on his head and grimaces. "Yeah… It feels like my head is going to explode. Like literally."

"Well, I called Dr. Stevens and he'll be here within the hour. It seems whatever is ailing you, also got Hana and Drake too." "Aww man…" "Can I get you anything?" "Hot tea sure sounds good right now… if it's no trouble?"

"Not at all, but what about an ice pack for your head?" "Yeah… that'd be great." "Okay. I'll be right back."

After delivering the ice pack and tea to Maxwell, Catherine walks to Hana's room. After knocking on her door, there is a faint reply. "Come in." She walks in to see Hana propped up on pillows with a tissue at her nose and she is wrapped in the blankets up to her neck. "Dr. Stevens will be here shortly. How are you feeling?" She frowns. "Terrible." She daintily blows her nose and then places the used tissue in the trash bin beside her bed and reaches for the hand sanitizer. She then takes the offered ice pack, placing it on top of her head. "Aww Hana. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just disappointed about that endorsement."

"Oh right! Your clothing designs. I need to get that rescheduled. Here, write down the number."

"Catherine, you don't have to do that for me…"

"But I want to Hana. Now, what's the number?"

Hana hesitantly scribbles it on the note pad Catherine gave her and then hands it back to her.

"Thank you, Catherine. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey, you can't help that you're sick… and besides, that's what friends are for."

Soon, she leaves Hana resting comfortably, heading back to the study to make the call. When that task is complete, she retrieves another ice pack from the kitchen, then goes to check on Drake.

"Drake?" Catherine knocks on the half open door. "Yeah… it's open." She walks in and finds Drake sitting upright on a bunch of pillows. Not surprisingly, he is wrapped in blankets up to his neck with an old-fashioned thermometer in his mouth. "Here." He takes the ice pack gratefully and places it on top of his head. "Thanks… how'd you know I needed this?" "I guess you could call it intuition." She takes the thermometer from his mouth. "I can't believe they still make these…" Squinting to see the numbers she reads it aloud. "101.9. Drake, you definitely have a fever. Dr. Stevens will be here soon, and we'll find out what's going on with you guys."

"It's probably just a cold…"

"It's obviously more than that… Can I bring you anything before the doctor gets here?"

"Well… I could use some water."

"Water? And you call yourself a whiskey connoisseur…?"

"Ha. Ha."

"Want it on the rocks?"

"Actually… yeah. Thanks."

Once that task is complete, she takes a quick shower and then rushes downstairs. Mara announces that the doctor has arrived.

Catherine graciously greets him in the grand foyer with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Thank you for coming on such short notice Dr. Stevens. I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience." "Not at all, Your Majesty. I'm happy to be of service… Now, where are my patient's?"

"Oh yes. Mara, would you mind showing Dr. Stevens where everyone is? I have a few things that need my attention." Mara bows. "Certainly, Your Majesty."

After approximately an hour, there is a knock on the office door. "Come in." Mara opens it slightly. "Your Majesty, Dr. Stevens would like to see you." "Of course. Send him in."

She stands as Dr. Stevens walks in and then she motions to the chair in front of the desk. "Please, have a seat." They both take a seat. "So, what's the verdict?" He smiles. "Well, you were right to call me when you did. All three have the Cordonian flu." "Oh my gosh! Really?" "Yes, I have prescribed an antiviral and took the liberty of requesting it be delivered within the hour. The instructions are self-explanatory and the sooner it reaches their system, the better."

"I'll make sure they get it as soon as it arrives… I can't thank you enough Dr. Stevens, and is there anything I should do? I mean, while they recuperate?"

"Not necessarily. I have explained the importance of rest and staying hydrated and I was assured that they will heed my words. I'll return in a couple of days to check on their progress. I might suggest that they be moved somewhere away from the hub of the palace… maybe a bit quieter." "That is a great idea and I have just the place."

After the doctor leaves, she enlists Mara's help in setting up a room on the north wing of the palace. By the afternoon, Maxwell, Hana and Drake have all settled into their new accommodations, away from the hustle and bustle of the palace, but close enough that she can check on them easily.

"So… what do you guys think?" Maxwell is the first to speak. "A big screen, and game system? Cool! This is going to be like a slumber party… but maybe not so much slumber." Drake rolls his eyes and grumbles. "I should've stayed where I was." Hana looks around with a pleasant expression. "Catherine, thank you for putting this together for us. I feel better already."

"I'm glad you like it. This part of the palace doesn't get used much so it should be a lot quieter here." Drake glares at Maxwell who is sitting in the floor excitedly sifting through the games. "Cool! Megaman!"

"I'd agree with you Beckham, but then we'd both be wrong." "Surely you can manage for three days Drake." He opens his mouth to say something but sees the scowl on her face and decides against it.

After Catherine leaves the room, Hana scolds him. "Drake none of us planned to be sick and in this predicament, but since we are, I think we should make an effort to get along."

"Well no offense Hana, but I'm glad I'll be asleep for most of it."

Even sick, Maxwell seems to be more energetic than usual and it's just enough to keep Drake annoyed.

"Hey Drake, wanna play a game?" Drake lays in bed with his eyes closed. "No."

"But it's a two-player game… Hana? What about you?"

"No thank you Maxwell… I wouldn't even know what to do anyway."

"I could teach you…"

"Maybe later. Okay?"

Maxwell lowers his head in disappointment. "Oh, okay…" Noticing a pack of cards on the table, he eagerly grabs them and begins shuffling. "Would anyone care to join me?" Drake sighs and without opening his eyes, he retorts. "Why? Are you coming apart?"

"Oh! I know, we could talk and find out what's been going on with each other." Drake quips, "How about we don't, and say we did?"

"Man, you're pretty funny Drake. Too bad looks aren't everything…" Drake cocks an eye at Maxwell. "Was that supposed to be funny?" Maxwell swallows hard. "No… I'm not afraid. Wait, are you smiling?" Drake's lips curl into a menacing grin. "Yes Maxwell. That alone should scare you."

Hana shakes her head in empathetic disbelief. "You guys…" Soon Catherine returns with a food tray and Hana's eyes light up. "What's this?"

"I thought you guys might be hungry, so I had the kitchen staff prepare you something special." She lifts the lid from the tureen as Hana tries to inhale the scent. "I can't smell it, but it looks delicious. What is it?"

"It's a good old American comfort food. Homemade chicken noodle soup." Maxwell stares at it hungrily and rubs his hands together enthusiastically. "Wow! I can't wait to dig in."

Drake moseys over to the table and grins. "Mom used to make tons of this stuff when we were kids. We liked it so much that sometimes me and Savannah would fake being sick, just so she'd make a pot. Thanks Beckham." "It must have been pretty good if you faked an illness to get it." "Trust me, it was."

Obviously, they were all hungry because in no time at all the tureen is completely empty. Not long after, someone knocks on the door and when Catherine opens it, Olivia is on the other side.

"Hey Olivia! What are you doing here?" She saunters in and looks around. "Well, I'd heard you were playing nursemaid… and I know you have plenty of staff for assistance, but I wanted to offer mine if you'll have it."

"That's very kind of you Olivia. Thank you."

"Well, I know how demanding these boys can be and–" Drake interrupts. "Boys?" She whips around and glares at him but ignores his rhetorical question and then turns back to Catherine. "As I was saying, you are already stretched thin with your duties, so I came to offer an extra hand." Hana sniffs. "Olivia, that is so sweet of you." "Well, it's only temporary… just until I know Catherine no longer needs my help."

Maxwell leans over to Drake and whispers, "Now I really am scared…" Drake's eyes settle on Olivia as she talks to Catherine and Hana. When there is a break in conversation, he speaks. "Hey Olivia, since you're here, can you grab me an extra pillow?" She smirks as she strolls over to the linen chest. "Just one? Even the princess felt a pea on several layers of mattresses." He scowls at her. How dare she question his manhood in his hour of need. "Princess? Well, this ain't about some child's book… it's about comfort…" She walks over with the pillow ignoring his hostility and he reluctantly leans forward as she places it carefully behind him, fluffing the others as he lays back. She smiles. "How's that? Comfortable?" A small smile reaches his eyes. "Kinda, yeah."

For a moment, Drake and Olivia lock eyes and it seems as if time stands still. Maxwell clears his throat, causing both Olivia and Drake to snap out of their trance. Drake mumbles something when he realizes everyone is staring at them. "Uh, thanks." Olivia tries not to smile. "That's what I'm here for I suppose…" Catherine, Hana and Maxwell give each other a 'what the hell just happened' look, but neither of them are brave enough to question it aloud.

"Hey Olivia? I'm going to take this stuff back to the kitchen, would you mind helping me?" "Sure, you can catch me up on what happened around here to make everyone sick."


	12. Chapter 12

After reaching the kitchen, Catherine pulls Olivia aside. "Olivia, would you say we're friends?" "Yes…I suppose, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well… I couldn't help but notice the look between you and Drake just now and I don't mean to pry, but what was that about? I mean, did I miss something?" She looks surprised. "I don't know what you are talking about?" "Olivia, I've known both of you long enough to know it was… unusual. I don't think I've ever seen Drake light up like that before, and I'm pretty sure you were beaming too."

"I… Well…" She stammers for a minute and then speaks hesitantly. "I suppose it is a bit odd isn't it?" "You could say that, yeah. So what gives?" Olivia sighs and then responds firmly. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I swear–"

"I won't. Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?"

Olivia stares at Catherine curiously for a moment. "Well, I suppose not… okay, if you must know, Drake and I found that we have more in common than just looking out for Liam."

"Such as?"

"It's, well… admitting this isn't easy for me…" She shifts uneasily. "…but after you and Liam were married, we were both dealing with some… things I guess you could say and we each had a lot to work through."

"Go on."

"Well, it was never a secret how I felt about Liam, and…uh, you had to know Drake had this thing for you… so it was only natural that we each found comfort in sharing our loss. To be honest, it was nice to know I wasn't going through it alone…"

"I'm so sorry Olivia. I know that must have been hard for both of you…"

"It was… But seeing you and Liam so happy to finally be together… well Drake and I decided not to let our own suffering get in the way of true love."

"I know, and we both appreciate that Olivia."

"Yes. Well, I don't know where this will go with Drake yet, but so far, it's been… nice. I have no complaints."

"Drake's a good guy Olivia, and you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks, I guess."

"No, I mean it. I never really thought about it until today, but I think it would be great if things worked out between you and Drake."

"Really? You don't think it's ridiculously diverse? I mean, a duchess and a commoner?"

"Why would I? Think about it, I was a waitress from New York just a year ago and now I'm the queen of a European country. You can't get more diversified than that."

"That's true… Thank you, Catherine. That really means a lot."

Catherine reaches to give Olivia a hug and she is met with one in return.

"Well, I think you and I should get their water and medicine. I need to get settled in and it's going to a long couple of days."

"Yeah, you're right about that… Olivia?"

"What?"

"I'm really glad you're here."

"Well, not to sound cliché, but isn't that what friends are for?"

"Yeah, it is."

After nearly three days of running the palace and taking care of the sick, Catherine is completely drained. Olivia hasn't fared much better herself, but together they managed to make it all work and Hana, Maxwell and Drake are finally on the mend.

When Dr. Stevens arrives to review their progress, Catherine and Olivia wait patiently, chatting amongst themselves. "I assume, ahem… this means I'll be heading back to– kuh, kuh." Before she finishes, Catherine reaches a box of tissues to her. "What the–" "I don't think ahem… you're going… ahem… anywhere." Olivia grimaces as she hands the box of tissues back to Catherine. "I think you're right… ahem… dammit!"

After Dr. Stevens finishes his diagnosis and treatment plan, both Catherine and Olivia are ordered into bed. Maxwell is enthusiastic. "Hey, now we can all be roomies! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Maxwell, I hate to burst your bubble, but I can't stay here with you guys. With Liam away, I need to be available if anything comes up. I think I'd rather be in my own bed anyway… if that's alright?" Maxwell sighs disappointed but voices his understanding. "Yeah, I guess I can see that…"

Drake looks at Olivia questioningly. "What about you Liv? You staying here with the exiles or would Her Grace prefer a more delicate and pampered atmosphere?"

"Delicate? Pampered? When did I ever give off that impression? And don't call me Liv. That term is reserved for people I respect and preferably someone with more humility and less sarcasm!"

"What? Does that mean you can't handle it Liv?" She lifts an eyebrow at him and smirks. "I can handle anything you dish out Walker." Drake smiles deviously and counters her statement with a challenge. "Alright. Prove it."

While Drake and Olivia continue their harmless banter, Maxwell and Hana follow Catherine to her room. She lays on the bed and curls up haplessly in the covers. "I can't believe this is happening." She sniffs as Hana adjusts the blanket. "Oh Catherine. You were so busy taking such good care of us, you forgot to take care of yourself. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Hana, it's just… Liam will be home in a few days and I just have to be well by then…" Maxwell chimes in trying to lighten the mood. "Hey, why don't we do that sleepover you two promised when we were in Shanghai? And that way, we can keep an eye on you." She lifts her head up to look at him. "I really appreciate it guys, but what I want more than anything right now is sleep. I don't think I can hold my head up one more minute." Hana rearranges the things on the night table. "We understand, and you have all the essentials here, but I'm just a phone call away if you need anything else." Maxwell almost begs. "Please don't make me stay in there with Olivia and Drake. I'm too young to die…" Hana places a comforting hand on his shoulder and chuckles. "I'll be there Maxwell and I won't let them hurt you."

Hana leads a reluctant Maxwell slowly out of the room as Catherine drifts off into a restless sleep.

Italy 6pm–

For Liam, having to be in Italy was an unexpected inconvenience, but necessary all the same. He had spent the last few days fine-tuning the trade agreement into an acceptable and appropriate contract between the two nations. It was a long and grueling process, but it was finally done.

While speaking with Catherine on the phone this morning, he didn't mention that he'd be concluding earlier than anticipated… his arrival that night was going to be a surprise. All he could think about on the flight back, was his beautiful wife and how he'd missed her terribly… the late-night talks, holding, touching, kissing… making love to her for hours… God how he'd missed her!

The Palace 8pm–

Back at the north wing of the palace, things have quietened considerably to what it had been that afternoon. With Olivia giving in to Drake's challenge earlier, she is finally settled in and resting not so comfortably, with an ice pack and mounds of blankets… Drake lays a few feet away relaxing with a magazine, trying not to turn the pages too loudly… Hana and Maxwell are happily playing a video game where Maxwell is awed at how quickly she learned. "Hana, you've got skill. You're a great partner… I mean, for fighting androids and stuff." Hana smiles shyly. "Thanks Maxwell."

Soon Olivia peaks out from under the blankets and looks at Drake. "Hey?" Drake doesn't look up from the magazine. "What?" She lays there for a moment and then finally sits up holding the ice pack. "Can you get me an extra pillow?" Drake looks over the top of the magazine and sees her pleading stare, then pulls it back up so she can't see him smile. "Not comfortable?" "No." She says methodically. He composes himself before lowering the magazine. "So, feeling that pea in the mattress, are you princess?"

Her malevolent stare bores a hole almost through him. "You're…" She stops abruptly, and he pauses to hear the rest of what she has to say. "What? That's it? No comeback? You must really be sick if…" She hangs her head and sighs as if defeated. Drake trails his words when he sees this, not really sure how to react.

"Yes. I don't really have the energy… I think I ache in places I didn't even know existed…" When she reaches for the tissues to blow her nose, Drake suddenly feels an overwhelming compassion toward this usually confident, redheaded adversary. He grabs a pillow from the linen chest and walks over, placing it gently behind her. She leans back as if that small task was exhausting. "Do you want some water? The doc said you have to stay hydrated." "Yes, I think I would."

He pours her a glass and as she tries to sit up it is obviously too difficult, so Drake takes her arm and eases her forward. "Oh, Thanks." She drinks the water and Drake takes the empty glass. "Do you want any more?" She reaches to put the glass on the table, but Drake takes it the rest of the way, and Olivia falls back into the pillows. "I guess that means no then."

Olivia is touched by this act of kindness and a faint smile reaches her lips as she turns to Drake. "No… but thank you… for everything. I mean it." "Yeah uh, no problem…"

Drake walks back to his bed. "You'll feel better tomorrow. The first day is always the worst."

The Palace 9pm–

Liam finally arrives back to the palace. He almost ran from the car, pausing only to open the door and rush inside. When he made it to the staircase, he took two steps at a time until he reached the landing. After a few paces, he stopped to remove his shoes. If she were awake, she'd surely hear them echoing off the marble floor as he got closer. When he reaches the alcove just outside their room, he can see a light from under the door and a single guard stands watch, bowing as Liam approaches. "Welcome back, Your Majesty."

Liam stops to catch his breath and then nods. "Thank you. It's good to be back… How long has the queen been in chambers?" The guard ponders for a moment. "Several hours sir. I don't think she was expecting you tonight." Liam couldn't hide his smile. "Perfect. That was my hope. Thank you." The guard smiles and bows again as Liam walks past him… quietly and carefully he opens the door…

Upon entering, his heart melts when he sees her. There she was, lying on her side, surrounded by every pillow in the room and clinging to one as she slept. Liam smiles. He closes the door and walks over to her side of the bed… he stands there a few moments just drinking in the sight of her. Even with her back turned, she is the most beautiful sight he's ever seen… his yearning intensified as the faint light casts a soft glow around the visible parts of her face and the shadows play against every curve of her form as she lays just beneath the covers…

Liam disrobes completely and then gently climbs in and lays facing her. As soon as his eyes gaze fully upon her face, he notices something odd about her nose. A string hangs from both nostrils attached to what looks like some type of cotton ball, and her mouth is open slightly and, in her breathing he hears a faint snore. After a few minutes of studying this contraption, he can't help but laugh when he realizes what it is. And how had he not noticed the ice pack on her head? Adding it all up, he knows that she is sick too and he wants nothing more than to comfort her.

He lifts her arm with one hand while the other carefully removes the pillow and places it behind his head. He slides closer letting her arm rest on his side… she begins to stir and slowly awaken…

As she opens her eyes, Liam is only inches from her face. "Liamb? Is it really you or amb I dreambing?" He smiles trying not to laugh at how her words come out with the cotton up her nose. "No, you're not dreambing." When she realizes how silly she sounds, she also remembers why. She reaches up to her nose and starts tugging on the strings. Liam takes her hand to stop her. "Don't take them out. There's a reason you put them there."

"So you dnow what they are?"

"It took me a few minutes, but yes."

"I dnow it looks silly, but they served the purpose."

She takes them out anyway and reaches for the tissues.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get sick being so close to me?"

"No love. I took the shot, remember?"

"Yeah. The one I said was a ridiculous waste of time?"

"Yes. That's the one… I wish you had taken my advice."

"Seeing how I am now, so do I."

He looks at her with a grin. "So what prompted you to put those things up your nose?"

"I got tired of blowing and it was the only way to make it stop so I could sleep."

Liam chuckles. "I think you might be onto something, although wouldn't they be much more practical for a nose bleed instead of post nasal drip?"

"I know it looked ridiculous, but if you hadn't come home so early, you wouldn't have seen it."

"So you think I came home too early?"

"I didn't say… you know what? Just shut up and hold me. I don't feel like answering questions right now."

Liam holds her close. "I know you don't feel well love… I'm so sorry." "It's my own fault I guess… and I wanted to give you a proper welcome, but the Cordonian flu had other ideas."

Liam holds her close, just happy to be near her. "I'm here now my queen, and I'll take very good care of you." He sits up and places several pillows behind her head and leans her back against them. "You should stay propped up sweetie. It'll help with the nasal drip."

"Liam?"

"Yes love."

"Could I have a glass of water?"

"Of course."

He stands and walks around the bed to retrieve the pitcher of water that sits on your table, along with an empty glass. You immediately notice he is stark naked. "I think if you'd parade around like that for a while, I might get well quicker."

He carefully pours the water into a glass and offers it to you. Then he sits on the bed beside you with a smile. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you to have the flu when I got back tonight."

"Oh? What were you expecting?"

"Let's just say, it didn't involve finding you with a couple of tampons up your nose…"


End file.
